Favor Mutuo
by Danara-chan
Summary: Aviso para lectores!
1. Chapter 1

**Favor mutuo**

Capitulo 1: Desatados antes de la boda

La cama chirriaba sin cesar, la fuerza del encuentro era devastadora. Él apenas tenia los pantalones y los bóxer bajados, lo justo para no estorbar, lo suficientemente arriba como para poder flexionar las piernas libremente y lo suficientemente bajados como para que la cremallera y las telas no estorbaran para entrar lo máximo posible. Ella estaba completamente vestida, mal vestida. La camisa estaba torpe y brutalmente abierta, todos los botones saltados, el sujetador lo suficientemente bajado para que las aureolas estuviesen firmemente expuestas. La falda de medio muslo estaba subida completamente en la cintura y la ropa interior estaba echada a un lado, suficiente para tener total acceso.

Chirriaba y chirriaba sin cesar, los gemidos eran roncos, enérgicos y muy placenteros. El pelo castaño y rizado de ella se esparcía por la almohada como un mar revuelto de color marrón, las pinzas estaban esparcidas sobre las sabanas. Las acometidas hacian que ese mar se moviera, junto con toda la cama, de manera errática y desenfrenada.

Las formas se perdían, todo se estaba empezando a ver borroso, el sudor comenzaba a perlarse sobre las pieles de ambos y el calor estallo en mil pedazos, a la vez que las voces de ambos agitaron el ambiente en la más fuerte y sensual gemido que sus gargantas podían producir.

La cabeza de él cayó suavemente sobre la piel pobremente expuesta de entre los senos de ella. Ambos respiraban agitadamente pero sobre sus bocas adornaban sonrisas traviesas y satisfechas.

-No me dirás que no es un buen método para quitar los nervios, tendría que habértelo enseñado antes ¿ves como no era tan difícil? Es igualito al método antiestrés que te enseñe hace dos semanas y he de reconocer que eres muy buena alumna, no me extraña que los profesores te prefirieran

-Umm y yo he de admitir que eres un buen profesor, aunque algo impaciente ¿tenias que arrancar los botones y las pinzas? Solo faltan dos horas para que empiece la boda

-Umm ¿tanto? Se me ocurre que podríamos seguir con la terapia antipanico- empezó a lamerle el cuello y a acariciarle las piernas, mientras volvía a moverse aunque mas despacio, como cogiendo carrerilla. En ningún momento habían desecho la unión.

-Draco…umm… en serio…tenemos que arreglarnos…oooh… Draco no me hagas esto… umm…por el amor de dios Draco, me has convertido en una pervertida- dijo acariciándole la espalda y el cuello con las manos, volviendo a afianzar las piernas alrededor de la cadera de su amante

La velocidad volvía a acelerarse y la cama empezó a rechinar de nuevo

-Draco…Draco…No puedo mas… no puedo…¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

-No… lo… se... Hermione…No lo se

Mientras los amantes volvían a alcanzar el cielo, los preparativos de la boda estaban listos y Victoria Granger buscaba a su hija

-Gregory ¿sabes donde esta Hermione?

-Por ultima vez Viki querida, no lo se, pero no se porque te preocupas tanto, Hermione siempre ha sido puntual

-Lo se Gregor pero ayer discutió con su novio y…

-Tranquila, no por eso va a escaparse, venga, adelantémonos nosotros, así cogemos los mejores aparcamientos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Favor mutuo**

Capitulo 2: Treinta y dos días antes. Malfoy tiene un problema

Los Malfoy son personas frías y calculadoras, inteligentes y astutas pero sobretodo altivas y orgullosas, muy orgullosas. Por lo que, nunca, jamás, ningún Malfoy se ha rebajado a pedir un favor, solo y si al caso, se cobraban favores ya dados.

En toda la historia de la renombrada familia de los Malfoy, ninguno de sus miembros habían tenido que recurrir a pedir un favor, y eso era algo de lo que Draco Malfoy se enorgullecía hasta hace un par de semanas. Él con toda su inteligencia y su astucia no había conseguido solucionar el problema que le atormentaba, y sabía a ciencia cierta que si no era capaz de solucionarlo lo antes posible acabaría volviéndose loco, si es que no se estaba volviendo loco ya.

El joven Malfoy iba caminando con elegancia por los pasillos del ministerio. No trabajaba allí, bastante tenia con la cooperación entre su padre y él para dirigir las diferentes inversiones y empresas que en las que el imperio Malfoy tenia participaciones o bien mayoritarias o muy importantes y de gran relevancia. No, el iba a pedir un favor a un empleada en particular del ministerio. Si, lo que oyen, iba a pedir un favor, pero no a una persona normal y corriente, si fuera así el problema podría solucionarlo el solito. Iba a pedirle ayuda a la última persona con la que se relacionaría. Ella englobaba todo lo que el rechazaba por naturaleza. Era una sangre-sucia para empezar, una metomentodo que no hacia mas que hacer de justiciera de causas perdidas y una jodida empollona sabihonda, aunque si bien es cierto, por esa "cualidad" es por la que iba a pedirle ayuda, por eso y porque aunque le cueste reconocerlo, la muchacha poseía una cualidad que el admiraba, solo un poquito, que es la discreción.

Cada mujer que le veía, suspiraba sin remedio, desde adolescentes (que venían visitar a sus padres, cosa que él aun no entendía) hasta las mas maduritas y ancianas (cree firmemente que las únicas mujeres que no habían suspirado como tontas cuando le ven son cuatro, su madre y su abuela por obvias razones, Mcgonagall porque era muy severa y muy conservacionista y la mujer a la que iba a pedir ayuda, por razones parecidas a la vieja leona)

Paró su caminata delante del despacho donde él sabía que esa persona debería de estar por la hora que era, faltaba 5 minutos para que acabara el turno de mañana, para que acabara el turno de ella. Sopesaba abrir esa puerta o no, él sabia que una vez abriera esa puerta no abría marcha atrás. Era una batalla entre su orgullo y el orgullo de su familia.

Si no le pedía ayuda a ella (salvando así su orgullo) su problema o se quedaba sin solución o tendría que ir a otra persona, que probablemente lo usara en su contra en algún momento, ya hablando con los periódicos o con las grandes esferas para desacreditarlo o chantajeándolo con hacerlo, ambas cosas serian una perdición para los Malfoy. Pero si le pedía ayuda a ella (vapuleando así su amor propio) sabía con certeza que su "problema" quedaría en el más alto de los secretos, salvando así el orgullo de los Malfoy.

Sacudiendo la cabeza levemente y con elegancia (él ante todo es elegante) despejó su mente de batallas sin sentido, a fin de cuentas si la gente sabia de su problema su orgullo también saldría lastimado, tanto o mas que el de su familia, además, estaba seguro que ella encontraría la solución a su problema antes que nadie, por lo que era doblemente conveniente recurrir a ella.

Abriendo la puerta del despacho justo a las 5 y media en punto, sonrió arrogante.

-Buenas tardes Granger

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué diantres haces en mi oficina?

* * *

Muchas gracias a alastor82 y a Elizabeth por sus Reviews. Ellos me dan los animos necesarios para continuar mis fic (soy una autora con tendencia a no acabar mis fic largos por falta de animo, así que si os gusta el fic o teneis curiosidad por saber como sigue, escribirme! por piedad! T.T)


	3. Chapter 3

**Favor mutuo**

Capitulo 2: Discusiones y conversaciones. El problema

La tensión era tan notable como la expresión de disgusto de la joven trabajadora. Sin duda, si las miradas mataran, probablemente Malfoy habría dejado de existir hacia mucho tiempo.

Malfoy no podía evitar sonreír al ver la expresión "asesina" que tenia Granger y es que aun después de tanto tiempo sin verse, su "amor" (totalmente mutuo e irónico, por supuesto) seguía igual de llameante. Le alegraba saber en cierto modo que el encuentro era tan desagradable para ella como para él. Se sentó con parsimonia en la silla que había frente a ella. Miro levemente la cantidad de papeleo que adornaba el escritorio.

-Malfoy aun no me has contestado ¡¿Qué diantres haces en mi oficina?!

-Vamos a ver, en la puerta pone Jefa de la Sección de Casos Problemáticos, pues digamos que vengo a entregarte trabajo

-Para empezar Malfoy, este departamento es para ayudar a aquellas buenas personas que tiene un gran problema y no pueden contratar ni a buenos abogados ni a buenos médicos que puedan ayudarles a solventar su caso y por lo que a mi respecta, ni cumples lo de buena persona, ni la falta de poder adquisitivo –dijo con voz enfadada, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos- y para terminar, si tienes un "gran problema" manda tu solicitud a mi grupo de trabajo Malfoy, como manda el protocolo del ministerio, así que, te volveré a preguntar ¿Qué demonios haces en mi oficina?

-Que genio Granger, ahora entiendo porque has estado pasando de departamento en departamento dentro del ministerio, seguro que no te soportaban ni tus superiores, pero claro como eres la amiguita de Potter, no pueden echarte, así que te han hecho un departamento para ti solita, con los 5 empleados mas desesperados para que así no renuncien al trabajo

-Maldito hurón, las razones por las que he ido cambiando de departamento no son asunto tuyo y ahora- dio la vuelta al escritorio, abrió la puerta- fuera de mi oficina

-¿He tocado un tema sensible, ratona?- Malfoy suspiro, en cierto modo había echado de menos estas discusiones, esos discursos moralistas, sarcásticos y llenos de sagacidad, siempre lo divertían a la par que lo exasperaban

-Fuera Señor Malfoy- dijo secamente

-Sinceramente Granger ¿crees que después de 7 años sin vernos, vendría por algo sin importancia o solo para molestarte?-la muchacha le envió una mirada de odio intenso-Ahora ¿podrías cerrar esa puerta y escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

-Tengo trabajo Malfoy- dijo cerrando la puerta

-Tu turno acabó hace exactamente 5 minutos, que es el tiempo que llevamos hablando

-Pues entonces tendrás que esperar a mañana, no se aceptan casos después de este turno

-Granger, te estoy pidiendo un favor

La joven, que se había levantado a ponerse la chaqueta en cuanto había comprobado lo que dijo Malfoy sobre su turno mirando el reloj, se quedo quieta, con el brazo extendido, debido a que estaba cogiendo su bolso. Giro la cabeza para poder mirar al muchacho a la cara. Bajo el brazo lentamente y volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio

-¿Qué tu que?

-No voy a volver a repetirlo, además las paredes tienen oídos ¿nunca escuchaste ese dicho? Deberías ser más precavida llevando un departamento que lleva tantos secretos personales de la "buena gente".

-En cuanto cierro la puerta se insonoriza la sala Malfoy, es el primer encantamiento que puse a mi despacho

El sonrió por el comentario

-¿y si te quieren matar? Tu despacho seria perfecta para aquellos que quisieran quitarte del medio- dijo con falso tomo preocupado y con una clara entonación de entretenimiento

-También puse unos cuantos encantamientos de alarma y prevención, pero Malfoy ¿Qué vas a necesitar tú de mí tanto como para pedirme un favor?

-Que quede claro, que esto solo lo voy a decir una vez, si lo comentas a cualquier persona por insignificante que sea, lo negare categóricamente y me tendrás como un verdadero enemigo al acech…

-Si, si no te enrolles ¿Por qué yo y no otra persona?

-Por que si alguien puede solucionar mi problema eres tu y porque se que eres una profesional que puede mantener esto en secreto

La muchacha cerró los ojos y ante el asombro del joven (que esperaba una sonrisa de superioridad y algún que otro comentario sarcástico y de triunfo) se levanto, se volvió a quitar la chaqueta, la colgó en su perchero.

-Exactamente de que especialidad es tu problema, medimagica o legal o tal vez ambas- pregunto seriamente- ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver la cara incrédula de Malfoy

-¿Me vas a ayudar así sin mas?

-Mira Malfoy, de momento solo voy a escuchar tu problema, dependiendo de cuan relevante sea ya veré que hacer con el, lo mismo te ayudo, lo mismo no, ese es mi trabajo, y si realmente es un problema demasiado personal y al final te ayudo, simplemente me deberás un favor

-Bien, sobra decir que de esto ni una palabra a nadie Granger, mucho menos a tus amigos

-Intentemos al menos tener una conversación decente Malfoy, según tu mismo soy una profesional, así que deja de insultar mi integridad moral ¿quieres?

-Esta bien

-¿Legal o medimagico?

-umm yo diría que ni uno ni otro, pero tal vez se pueda meter dentro de la medimagia

-¿Te han lanzado algún encantamiento o maldición?

-Si, pero creo Granger, que terminaríamos antes si te cuento exactamente cuando paso y las consecuencias

-Si yo también pienso que es lo mejor, pero normalmente para este tipo de casos la gente suele tener mas reparo en contarme el problema, mas por vergüenza que por desconfianza

Malfoy asintió ante la afirmación y empezó a relatar

-Creo que lo mejor es empezar por algo que tal vez intuyas y parezca de poca relevancia, pero que posiblemente sea la razón por la que me han hechizado. Yo tengo muchas amantes, no me mires así Granger, sabes perfectamente que no soy un moralista como tu, en fin, el caso es que por norma, no suelo repetir mujer, para que no se hagan ilusiones, a menos que sea o muy buena en la cama, eso si, siempre dejándole claro que solo es sexo, o sea mi pareja.

-O sea que una de esas mujeres con las que te acuestas te ha echado una maldición ¿y se puede saber porque no vas a un especialista?

-No puedo ir porque no se que maldición me ha echado, por la razón que me la ha echado y por quien es quien me la ha echado- dijo algo irritado

-No es del todo necesario saber quien fue, aunque me imagino que todas esas incógnitas son relevantes ¿no?

-Empezare por la razón por la que me lo ha echado. Ella era una de las pocas amantes asiduas que tenia, si, tenía, ya sabrás porque ya no tengo. El caso es que casi todas las semanas teníamos algún encuentro, pero siempre, desde el principio le deje en claro que todo esto solo era lo que era, relaciones sexuales sin compromiso, y no me mires con esa cara Granger, ella acepto gustosa cuando se lo propuse. En fin, hace cosa de 2 meses y medio, después de una increíble sesión de sexo desenfrenado, joder Granger ni que aun fueses virgen

-Prosigue con el relato imbécil-dijo como pudo, aun muy colorada

-Esta bien, el caso es que después de terminar me pregunto si la amaba y yo simplemente le recordé lo que habíamos quedado, ella encolerizo y me maldijo

-Te pasa por mujeriego, pero en fin ¿de que color era la maldición? Y ¿Qué consecuencias has tenido desde entonces? No veo que te falte ninguna parte del cuerpo o te haya deformado alguna, bueno si, el cerebro, pero esa parte ya la tenias deformada de hace tiempo.

-Pues era púrpura y roja

-¿dos colores? Interesante, es alguien que tiene que tener gran conocimiento en maldiciones o hechizos para hacer un conjuro compuesto.

-antes de que lo preguntes, me acostaba con Ratruska Dranlineth

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero tú estas loco? ¡Es una experta en hechizos y maldiciones, reconocida por el simposio internacional!

-¿Te acobardas Granger?

-No es eso Malfoy, es solo que no pensaba que fueses tan sumamente estúpido como para jugar con una mujer así

-Oye, no jugué con ella, las cosas se expusieron desde el principio tal y como eran, sí ella esperaba que cambiara solo porque nos acostábamos asiduamente, era problema de ella no mío

-Bueno terminemos esta conversación antes de que mande mi profesionalidad a la porra y te eche a patadas de aquí por machista, mujeriego y un largo etcétera ¿Cuáles fueron las consecuencias de la maldición?

-No se si decírtelo Granger, a lo mejor me echas por pervertido-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-¿No me digas que la maldición es que no se te levanta?-pregunto incrédula

-Al principio parecía que si, pero no, no es eso, o al menos exactamente eso

-¿Qué quieres decir? Se mas concreto, tranquilo se que eres un pervertido, no me asombrare

-Bueno, es extraño, al principio, realmente no podía, ni aunque tuviera a la mujer mas despampanante de la tierra- mientras decía esto, Granger empezó a apuntar los datos mas relevantes de la maldición- pero un día, semana y medía después del inicio de este martirio, me encontré con Pansy, mi primera novia y acabamos en la cama, ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos. Yo ya estaba investigando que me pasaba, así que simplemente la complací a ella- la joven de apellido Granger se volvió a poner sumamente colorada- sí Granger, lo que te imaginas, la masturbe, verdaderamente pareces virgen ¿lo eres a nuestra edad?- pregunto incrédulo y curioso, aunque porque negarlo, también divertido

-¡Claro que no!-contesto colorada y muy exaltada- ¡Además no es asunto tuyo! ¿Quieres ir al grano?

-La cuestión es que mientras ella gemía- Malfoy no pudo retener una sonrisa al verla desviar la mirada avergonzada- note como mi cuerpo revivía- ahí Malfoy soltó una carcajada, jamás pensó que Granger fuera todavía tan mojigata, pero vio que aun avergonzada y azorada apuntaba algo- desde entonces me di cuenta que siempre y cuando solo disfrutaran ellas la primera parte el partido mi cuerpo parecía remontar

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-Si esa parte es denigrante, no por el hecho de complacer a una mujer, es muy excitante, sino por el hecho de que mi amigo no responda todas las veces que debería, la otra "cuestión" a parte de ser dolorosa es escalofriante

-¿Qué es lo que pasa después?- volvió a preguntar, tomando mas apuntes

-Pues nunca eyaculo

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso mismo Granger, me puedo tirar 4 horas seguidas en faena que nunca acabo y créeme ya he hecho la prueba

-Eso si que es problemático

-¡Me lo vas a contar a mí! Yo diría que es más que problemático, es catastrófico

-Vamos Malfoy no seas fatalista

-¿Fatalista? Granger, no es solo por el hecho de ser doloroso, si solo fuera eso, no estaría aquí, mi orgullo antes que el simple dolor, es por el hecho que conlleva no terminar nunca, seria una deshonra para mi familia

-¿Me estas diciendo que lo que te preocupa es no poder tener hijos?- simplemente estaba patidifusa

-¿De que te extraña Granger? Tenemos cerca de los 25, hace unos cuantos años que debería haber sentado cabeza, casarme y tener hijos según la tradición familiar y ahora no podré por culpa de esta estúpida maldición

La joven cerró los ojos un momento, termino de poner unos datos más en la libreta que tenia y se levanto. Se coloco chaqueta de nuevo y empezó a recoger sus cosas, metiendo la libreta en su bolso.

-Estoy casi segura, que son dos maldiciones, no una, y creo saber cual es la roja, solo me falta saber cual es la púrpura y en que influye con la roja

-¿estas segura Granger?-estaba sorprendido, sabia que era eficiente pero esto ralla la precognición ¿Cómo podía tener tan pronto una solución?

-Al 100% no, por eso voy a estudiarlo, te mandare una nota en cuanto tenga algo mas concreto

Malfoy se levanto de su silla

-¿crees que se solucionara pronto?

-Bueno, todo depende de la maldición púrpura y su influencia en la roja, no puedo concretarte nada ahora porque seria solo especulación, como te he dicho voy a ponerme con esto y cuando este mas segura te mandare una nota

-Bien, mandare a Gladius es un Búho Virginianus (http:// www. filin. / birds/image/ . jpg) para que este contigo hasta que puedas mandarme la nota, es muy serio y callado, no te dará problemas.

-Tranquilo tengo a Atenea, es una Strix aluco (http:// www. Animalpicturesarchive .com/ArchOLD-6 /1187569440. jpg) es muy eficiente

-No es eso Granger, es mejor que no vean un ave extraña por mi casa

-umm esta bien, solo espero que Atenea no se sienta desplazada

-tranquila Granger aunque no lo parezca Gladius es todo un casanova

-si ya se dice que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños

Malfoy rió levemente

-Un Malfoy nunca olvida Granger, si solucionas esto te gratificare generosamente

-Tranquilo Malfoy, tampoco estoy haciendo algo muy diferente a lo que hago trabajando, solo es un pequeño favor

Con eso, la muchacha salio del despacho caminando con premura, mientras que el joven marcho hacia el otro lado del pasillo, con un paso mucho mas relajado. En cierto modo contárselo a Granger tampoco había sido un gran esfuerzo, tenia que reconocer de nuevo, que era una gran profesional, aunque eso solo lo admitiría dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

Bueno, aqui voy de nuevo, la extension de este cap es el doble que los otros dos caps juntos xD

Muchas gracias a Ky y a princesaartemisa por sus comentarios :) poco a poco seguimos adelante con este fic.

¡Espero con ansias vuestro comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Favor mutuo

Capitulo 4: Las investigaciones de Hermione

Después de salir tan deprisa de su despacho, se dirigió a la gran biblioteca del ministerio. No estaba lejos, su departamento, creado hace cosa de año y medio, estaba en su misma planta, junto a la Sección de Misterios. Lo cierto es que ambos departamentos, no ocupaban mucho en sí, la mayoría del piso pertenecía a la inescrutable, diversificada y muy extensa biblioteca.

Pocos departamentos tenían libre acceso a ella. Por línea general todos los jefes de sección podían entrar, pero sacar tomos del recinto era casi imposible, pues a parte del mismo Ministro, el consejo, los jefes de los departamentos de Aurores, Misterios, legislación y ella misma, nadie más tenía ese privilegio. El resto de empleados del ministerio podía entrar a la biblioteca siempre y cuando tuvieran permisos especiales.

Por norma, los departamentos que más pedían estos permisos eran siempre los mismos, el departamento que mantenía relación estrecha con San Mungo, la sección de abogacía y los equipos de aurores, siempre pedían permisos cortos, de 2 a 3 semanas, para sus diferentes consultas. Los departamentos de investigaciones como Criptología, IMEVM (Inventos para Mejorar el Estilo de Vida de los Magos) y un no muy extenso etcétera, solían pedir permisos para la mitad de sus empleados de 2 a 3 meses y cuando estos expiraban, pedían para la otra mitad de sus empleados, asegurándose así que sus trabajadores hicieran tanto trabajo de campo y experimentación como investigación teórica. Los únicos que tenían permisos anuales eran los miembros de los equipos de la sección de misterios y de su sección. Ambos equipos trabajaban duramente y en más de una ocasión, tenían que trabajar en el mismo caso, ya sea por la buena colaboración entre departamentos o por petición del ministro. Por suerte la antigua rencilla existente entre ambas secciones había acabado, nada que ver con cuando se había creado la SCP (Sección de Casos Problemáticos), que mas que venir a trabajar parecía que venían a la guerra.

Cuando entro a la biblioteca, pasando su acreditación correspondiente en la entrada, se encontró, en una de las mesas cercanas, con Frederic Lauper, uno de los cinco miembros de su grupo. Había pertenecido al departamento de misterios, pero cuando Hermione le comunico que estaba en marcha para crear un departamento nuevo, fue el primero en solicitar traslado. A su lado estaba Gabriel Hayes, amigo de Frederic y que al igual que él había pedido el traslado, pero por cuestiones logísticas (el departamento de misterios no podía quedarse sin sus dos miembros estrella) no se lo habían concedido. En cierto modo a Hermione le recordaban a los gemelos Weasley, no por que fueran idénticos, sino porque juntos eran una verdadera bomba de relojería.

A decir verdad, para Hermione su grupo de trabajo era como su propia familia Weasley pero claro, sin el parentesco. Frederic y Gabriel eran como los gemelos (aunque Gabriel no era del grupo oficialmente, claro) Hans Tyle era como Bill, el mayor en edad, confiable y muy amistoso. Jayson Doyle era como Percy, muy estudioso, metódico y amante de los protocolos del ministerio, Owen Morrison, era como Charlie, muy simpático y amante de los animales, y por último pero no por ello menos importante, Connor Clapton que era idéntico a Ron, perezoso y glotón, aunque eso si, todos ellos eran unos grandes investigadores (incluso Connor trabajaba sin cesar si el caso no le aburría, además era capaz de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva tan refrescante que sorprendía).

Ella era muchas veces como la señora Weasley, cariñosa pero muy mandona con sus "hijos". Organizaba el departamento como Molly su casa (es decir, que lo que ella decía iba a misa y sus "retoños" obedecían a la voz de ya), pero si bien es cierto, la mayoría del tiempo Hermione se sentía como Ginny y es que todos ellos eran muy sobre protectores con ella. Entre el trabajo, la familia Weasley, Harry y "sus chicos" no había santo que se le acercara, por ello teniendo cerca de los 25 años solo había tenido 3 novios y hacia mas de un año que la muchacha se encontraba soltera y sin perspectiva de tener pareja a corto plazo.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí Frelau, pero si es la jefa-dijo Gabriel

-sssssh Gayes, que no te oiga Rasputín o habrá trifulcas de nuevo- comento en voz baja pero travieso Frederic

-¡Frederic! No llames así al señor Cléminton- Hermione intentaba sonar enfadada aunque realmente sonaba resignada y con cierto toque de diversión

-Pero me entendiste ¿no jefa? Por otro lado ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tu turno acabo hace 20 minutos

-Pues ya sabéis, recopilando información para un caso

-Pero jefa ¿no te vas de vacaciones dentro de 2 días? No deberías coger un caso nuevo, porque después aun estando de vacaciones vendrás a trabajar-comento Frederic

-Eso jefa y lo que mas necesita es descansar, además creo que el ministerio te debe mas vacaciones a ti que a todo el departamento de aurores junto, y eso que es uno de los departamentos mas grandes

-Tranquilos chicos, se donde buscar la información, como mucho puede que me lleve un par de días, pero prometo tomarme esas vacaciones, de todas maneras tengo compromisos para estos días de "descanso", no puedo librarme de ellas tan fácilmente

-Buena chica jefa, pero si esos compromisos la cansan mucho, no servirán de nada estas vacaciones

-Tranquilo Gaby-Hermione siempre le llamaba así cuando ya llevaban un rato hablando- mis compromisos solo ocupan la tercera parte de mis vacaciones, justo en medio de ellas, así que cuando vuelva estaré totalmente cargada de energía

Y es que Hermione aunque era estricta, quería mucho a "sus chicos" y cuando no hablaban de trabajo ese cariño afloraba espontáneamente. Ellos se daban cuenta y lo valoraban, incluso el soso de Jayson que no podía evitar sonreír.

Para "sus chicos", como se había acostumbrado Hermione a llamarlos, la jefa era mas que la jefa. Todos admiraban su trabajo, y es que todo el grupo estaba formado por excompañeros de la temporada en que Hermione estuvo cambiando de departamento cada poco tiempo, y todos habían pedido traslado cuando supieron que ella estaba montando un nuevo departamento para el ministerio. Todos ellos eran mayores que ella (en edad, porque mas de uno parecía un colegial mentalmente hablando), con rapidez se hicieron amigos entre ellos y es que tenían algo en común, y era el cariño que le tenían a la pequeña pero muy sagaz, eficaz y eficiente ratoncita de biblioteca, mandona pero amable.

-Bueno si es así bien, pero ¿no quieres que te ayudemos con el caso que tienes entre manos? Sabemos que no te gusta dejar las cosas a medías y en dos días será tedioso para ti- dijo Frederic

-No, no creo que me tarde mucho, es un caso muy específico, además por lo que me comento el afectado se mas o menos que es, solo tengo que atar unos cabos sueltos y mirar las posibles soluciones al problema

-Pero que lista es la jefa- dijeron al unísono Frederic y Gabriel

-Menos guasa chicos- recrimino sonriendo- lo siento pero si quiero estar tranquila mañana tengo que dejaros ya, nos vemos-dijo perdiéndose por uno de los tantos pasillos de la biblioteca

-Voy a echar de menos a la jefa- lamento Gabriel

-Si, además si no esta ella no puedes chinchar a Rasputín con lo de "buenos días jefa"

-Eso no es chinchar amigo mío, es que simplemente trabajar en vuestro departamento con la jefa al mando es mi mayor ilusión, es como cuando de pequeño quería trabajar con papa Noel

-Me pido Rudolph- comento en carcajada Frederic

-A pues yo soy Prancer, a ver si saltando y saltando, me libro de Rasputín y me voy con vosotros

Se pasaron un rato riéndose hasta que consiguieron calmarse y seguir con la investigación que tenían entre manos, una vez mas el departamento de Misterios había requerido de la ayuda del SCP.

Mientras tanto, Hermione había llegado a la sección de maldiciones complejas, en la subsección "amor, desamor y venganza". Sin duda un bonito nombre para el largo pasillo donde perfectamente podría haber unos 300-400 tomos con maldiciones relacionadas con el amor pero sobretodo con el despecho y la venganza. Cogió 10 tomos, uno de maldiciones de grado de complejidad medio y los otros 9 de grado de complejidad alto-maestro.

No tardo en encontrar la maldición roja en el único tomo que había cogido para encontrarlo.

_Mata-pasiones_

_"Maldición para impedir que el afectado pueda tener relaciones sexuales completas al inhibir al cuerpo del apetito sexual…" "La peor parte de la maldición es que, la mente de la persona afectada no pierde el deseo, causando a corto plazo frustración, ansiedad… y mas a largo plazo desesperación y depresión." "Esta maldición puede ser anulada temporalmente con la poción amorosa –Despierta-pasiones- (contraindicada para personas con problemas cardiacos)" "Para acabar con la maldición completamente se requiere de un complicado tratamiento medi-mágico a base de pociones, cuyo ingrediente principal es el semen o fluidos del afectado/a, siendo en el caso de los hombre, la necesaria y dolorosa extracción directa de los testículos" "Los expertos en maldiciones consideran a esta maldición como un hechizo 'sumiso' o secundario. Esto es debido a que si se acompaña de otra maldición que afecte de forma similar o relacionada con los mismos efectos (se han dado pocos casos debido a la complejidad de este tipo de maldiciones) el contra-hechizo deja de hacer efecto de manera total o parcial, dependiendo de la fuerza y/o del tratamiento de la otra maldición"_

-Si ya decía yo, este chico es idiota, como hacerle algo así a una experta en maldiciones, como es la señora Dranlineth- pensó cansinamente mientras empezaba a buscar en los libros avanzados sobre la maldición violeta- estoy segura que es mas fuerte que la mata-pasiones, siendo una experta y estando despechada, seguramente herida y humillada, utilizaría todo su arsenal para hacerlo enloquecer

Estuvo horas buscando concienzudamente entre los tomos que había tomado de las estanterías de aquel pasillo. Sabía que si se sabía algo de esa maldición estaría allí, era magia oscura, dañina y de mucha complejidad, y verdaderamente mientras mas miraba maldiciones, mas deseaba equivocarse, las maldiciones subían de dificultad y sus soluciones eran entre desagradables, suicidas o prácticamente imposibles.

Solo le faltaba un libro por mirar, el más complejo y tedioso. Miró la hora, eran las ocho y había quedado con Harry y Ron para cenar en su casa a las nueve y media, es decir, le tocaba hacer la comida. Rápidamente cogió el tomo y, una vez avisando a uno de los vigilantes de la biblioteca que se lo llevaba, se apareció en su casa, dejo el libro a buen recaudo en su propia biblioteca (llena de hechizos protectores), se cambió por ropa más cómoda y se puso a preparar la cena.

Harry y Ron llegaron como siempre, diez minutos tarde, no sabia si lo hacían a propósito o es que su reloj interno tenia ese mismo retraso, y hablaron de todo un poco. Muchas noches se repetía el ritual y es que, perder el contacto entre ellos era sin dudar uno de los temores que padecían los tres, mas aún cuando ella y Ron habían terminado con su relación amorosa. Pasaban las diez de la noche, conversaban sobre una de las tantas redadas de Harry mientras comían sus espaguetis boloñesa, cuando de pronto Gladius entro por una de las ventanas de la casa de Hermione

-¡Contras! ¿Y ese bicharraco?

-Ronald no insultes al animal-le regaño Hermione- Eres Gladius ¿Cierto?

El ave asintió seca pero elegantemente. Estaba posado en lo alto de mueble principal del comedor donde se encontraban.

-Ven, te he preparado una percha cerca de la de Atenea, no creo que estés mucho tiempo aquí pero es mejor estar cómodo ¿no?

Gladius la miro atentamente y luego voló con tranquilidad y porte hacia el brazo de la joven. Hermione empezó a caminar hacia la percha, que se encontraba en un rincón de la cocina. Acerco el brazo a la percha y el búho se subió tranquilamente.

-No es gran cosa pero estarás mejor que en lo alto de un mueble ¿cierto?- dijo amablemente mientras ponía un poco de agua en el bebedero de la percha

-¿Y esta cosa? ¿De quien es?

-Ronald no es una cosa, por favor, se mas considerado

-Tranquila Hermione, sabes como es Ron, además a mi también me pica la curiosidad

-Lo siento chicos pero es un secreto-volvió hacia la otra percha que había en la cocina- Atenea bonita, este es Gladius, llévate bien con el ¿vale?

La búho ululó tranquila mientras recibía los mimos de su dueña

-¿no será el bicharraco de tu novio secreto?-preguntó exaltado el pelirrojo

-Por el amor de Morgana Ronald, por décimo cuarta vez, no tengo ningún amor secreto ¿Cuándo pretendes que lo conozca? Entre vosotros, tu familia y los chicos del departamento, no hay persona del sexo opuesto que no salga despavorida nada mas saludarme educadamente, y solo por que estoy rodeada de una panda de neandertales que se comportan como idiotas cuando se me acercan

-Tranquila Hermione, no te pongas así, solo nos preocupamos por ti, eres demasiado buena y no queremos que sufras de nuevo como la última vez

La última vez, como ellos lo nombraban, era tema tabú entre todos ellos. Hermione lo había pasado realmente mal con su última pareja y ellos se volvieron aun más sobre-protectores. Al principio, agradecía con el alma tenernos así, tan pendientes de ella pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se exasperó de tanto control ¡No era una cría! ¡Ya se había sobrepuesto a aquello! Ya llevaba un par de meses intentando conseguir pareja, más que nada por el compromiso que tenia para estas vacaciones, pero nada, le era imposible teniendo a prácticamente un equipo completo de fútbol (con suplentes incluidos) como guardaespaldas. La marea roja, la liga de la SCP y el salvador del mundo mágico ¿Quién se enfrentaría a semejante defensa? Hermione estaba pensando seriamente meterse a monja, al menos así la dejarían de atosigar.

-Esta bien Harry, pero lo siento, no puedo deciros porque esta aquí ni de quien es

-Bien, terminemos de cenar entonces, que no quiero que sigan enfriándose mis espaguetis-con una sonrisa extendió su brazo como un caballero para invitarla a volver al comedor. Hermione lo cogió con gusto devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Pero… ¡Harry!

-Ron por favor, esta noche quiero un poco de paz

Resignándose, volvieron al comedor a terminar de cenar la ya fría pasta. Rieron, hablaron y comieron. Eran las once de la noche para cuando los muchachos volvieron a sus casas.

Hermione aun contenta de la visita (con todo el disgusto totalmente olvidado) fue a su biblioteca y empezó a ojear cansada el tomo que había traído del ministerio y cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo para el día siguiente…lo encontró, la maldición violeta.

-Esto no va a gustarle a Malfoy…no va a gustarle nada

Mientras murmuraba, con el cansancio y la morriña arrinconada en una minúscula parte de su mente, bajo a la cocina con una nota escueta.

-Gladius por favor llévale esta nota, se que estarás cansado pero es urgente

El ave solo cogió la nota y agradeciendo levemente la caricia de la joven, salio volando presuroso hacia la casa de su dueño. No tardo en llegar a su destino, dando su mensaje al joven que leyó la simple pero importante nota que decía:

Malfoy, mañana a las 9:30 en mi despacho

Te sugiero ir discreto

* * *

Woooow no sabeis lo contenta que estoy de tener tantos lectores :D todos estos comentarios suben el animo para continuar e intentar cada vez hacerlo mejor. Como veis este capitulo es incluso mas largo que el anterior, por eso del retraso (ademas que he presentado a un monton de gente y escoger nombres siempre me cuenta un monton xD)

Muchas gracias a Vlakat, liilamak, Maria, elizabeth, clio, clarice, Diable Dreams, princesaartemisa, - LuNiiTta - y esmeralda. Con este capitulo puede que se resuelvan muchas de vuestras incognitas o puede que tengais mas aun, pero espero con ansias vuestras impresiones

Saludos

Danara-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Favor mutuo**

Capitulo 5: La maldición y la solución

Eran las 9:25 minutos de la mañana y Hermione se encontraba en su despacho leyendo atentamente un libro grande, pesado y muy antiguo. Encima de la mesa de su escritorio había un informe que ella misma había hecho la noche anterior sobre la maldición "fidelidad-forzada" (vulgarmente conocida como "rompe-cuernos"), la maldición violeta que le habían echado al rubiales.

Había pasado la noche en vela y es que no había podido evitar leer y leer mas sobre la maldición. Era terriblemente compleja de realizar, los efectos eran concretos y la solución a la par de "fácil" era complicada de asimilar, requería de muchos pasos que para Hermione le eran un poco irrisorios pero que sabia con certeza que al oxigenado no iban a hacerle nada de gracia.

Cerró el libro con tranquilidad. Se lo había leído en la noche, pues de terminar el informe. Era la historia de Loksa de Grecia, una bruja que según su propia biografía, cuando era niña conoció a Platón y a su esposa Perséfone, enamorándose del arte de las maldiciones desde entonces.

Aunque no lo pareciese, este libro tenia que ver con la maldición y es que, Loksa fue la inventora de la misma y leyendo su historia y como, cuando y para que la inventó, se entendía mucho mejor su "utilidad". Esta maldición no estaba pensada para ser un sufrimiento eterno, sino un castigo "reinsertivo".

A la hora fijada para la cita, un joven abrió la puerta del despacho, entrando y volviendo a cerrar la puerta. El muchacho era pelinegro, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que le daba un toque bastante rebelde, unos hermosos ojos azules y la piel bronceada.

-Bienvenido señor…

-Lamyof

-En serio Malfoy, tu inventiva es penosa, ¿no me digas que te llamas Ardoc?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto sarcástico mientras volvía a su apariencia habitual- encima que me tomo las molestias en transfigurar mi gloriosa apariencia

-Bueno al menos no te has vestido pomposamente, eso si te lo agradezco

-Nadie que sea un Malfoy podría costearse mis ropas, y por cierto no son pomposas, son las mejores telas diseñadas por los mejores en el género, pero claro, tú como vas con cualquier cosa- contrarrestó mientras se acomodaba en el mismo asiento de la otra vez

-Oye, yo no me visto con cualquier ropa, exijo calidad para mis cosas, lo que pasa es que se buscar en sitios donde no me cobran por el nombre que lleva la etiqueta- repuso aventando el informe sobre la mesa, deslizándose, debido al impulso, hacia las piernas del rubio.

-Es el informe sobre tu caso Malfoy, no me mires así, he puesto hechizos que privatizan su contenido, solo tú y yo podemos leerlo, bueno de momento solo yo, firma en la primera hoja, al final a la izquierda, así podrás leerlo y el hechizo se cierra.

Mientras hacia lo que le indicaba Hermione, Malfoy no pudo evitar imaginar, la cantidad de hechizos que debería saberse la sabelotodo. Le dio un escalofrío de solo pensarlo, menos mal que su enemistad no llegaba al punto de tratarse a varitazo limpio, sino, y aunque le cueste reconocerlo, tendría las de perder.

Si bien es cierto que en el colegio su relación, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era bastante mala, después de salir de aquel castillo, había pasado a ser inexistente. Alguna que otra vez se habían visto por el ministerio, sobre todo cuando la muchacha estuvo trabajando en el departamento legal (apenas permaneció unos meses allí, pero en los que se ganó a buenos amigos como Jayson Doyle, que ahora pertenecía a su departamento) pero se trataban con la cortesía que se trata a un extraño (es decir, "Buenos días" y "Que tenga una buena tarde")

Malfoy empezó a leer el informe, el cual constaba de unas 10 hojas. La verdad no se esperaba que en tan poco tiempo pudiera recopilar tanta información, se notaba que hacia este tipo de trabajo a diario.

-Granger, creo que seria mejor que me explicaras un poco por encima. Se de maldiciones, puedo decir que puedo ir a una reunión de expertos y enterarme de gran parte de la conversación, pero no me pidas que descifre esto, estoy segurísimo que podrías dar perfectamente una conferencia sobre esta maldición y la sala repleta de especialistas se quedaría chupándose el dedo, o bueno, aplaudiendo, el que se entere de algo.

-Esta bien, esta bien ¿quieres el resumen largo o el corto?

-¿existen resúmenes largos?- pregunto con falsa incredulidad

-Entonces el corto-dijo algo fastidiada- La maldición roja es la que te impide "ponerte a tono" y la violeta "terminar". Para solucionar tu problema necesitas ser fiel a una mujer y hacerle saber sus cualidades y decirle que la quieres. Ahora si me permites tengo otras cosas que hacer

-Alto ahí, no puedes dejarlo así, me entero incluso menos de esta manera

-¿Entonces el resumen largo?- pregunto con soberbia

-Si Granger, que tiquismiquis te pones por una broma de nada

-Bien-admitió satisfecha- empecemos por lo básico. La maldición roja se llama "mata-pasiones" y sirve, como ya he dicho, para impedir que el afectado se "ponga a tono" y aunque se solventa relativamente fácil, en nuestro caso, el mayor problema surge al mezclarla con otra maldición más potente. La MP, para abreviar un poco el nombre de la maldición, es una maldición "secundaria", es decir, se subleva a la maldición que acompaña.

-Quieres decir que si me libro de la maldición violeta ¿la roja también desaparecerá?

-Efectivamente, también se ha suavizado sus efectos por la misma causa. Yo diría que te hecho la roja solo para complicarte un poco la violeta o simplemente quería humillarte un poquito mas

-Estupendo

-En fin, ahora viene la parte mas complicada

-¿tan difícil es la otra?-pregunto un poco asustado, aunque claro, internamente. Un Malfoy jamás muestra debilidad.

-bueno, es complicada de explicar, su solución es un pelín rara y la verdad tendría que meterme en tecnicismos y terminologías muy especificas relacionadas tanto con las maldiciones como con la medimagia.

-¿no hay una forma mas simple? No es por nada, en maldiciones, como dije, me defiendo bastante pero en medimagia no. No me malinterpretes, se lo esencial pero me da que con eso no voy a enterarme mucho

-No creo que llegaras a comprenderlo y por eso creo que la mejor manera, es explicándote un poco la historia de esta maldición.

-¿También te la sabes?

-Si, el libro que tengo encima de la mesa, habla sobre la inventora de la misma y gran parte del texto central habla sobre sus motivos para crearla. Leyendo su vida, su pasión por las maldiciones y por la vida en general, llegas a entender un poco sus motivaciones y su filosofía.

-¿Y eso es importante?

-Lo cierto es que te ayuda a entender el porque de una solución tan extraña, para Loksa de Grecia, las maldiciones no eran para amenazar a la gente o para doblegarla, para ella las maldiciones servían como castigo, un castigo del cual se pueda aprender, ya sea por la maldición en si misma o por la forma de solucionarla. En este caso, como en la mayoría de las maldiciones creadas por ella, la "lección" que se pretende dar reside en la solución del problema

-Entiendo, y lección es…

-La fidelidad y la valoración de la pareja

-No fastidies ¿tendré que ser fiel a esa loca para acabar con la maldición?

-No, bueno, sino quieres no. La cuestión es un poco más liosa. Loksa al crear esa maldición pretendía enseñarle una lección a su marido. Trodias de Grecia era un gran hombre pero con un gran defecto, el sexo le gustada tanto que usualmente se acostaba con diversas mujeres a parte de con ella. Trodias había sido uno de sus mejores amigos cuando ambos eran jóvenes y no sabían nada del amor. Cuando le pidió a Loksa su mano en matrimonio, el sexo era tan desconocido para el como para ella. Loksa había tenido muchos pretendientes, era hermosa, inteligente, amable… muy virtuosa según los textos, y solo había aceptado a Trodias como su esposo porque antes que amantes y después cónyuges, habían sido los mejores amigos.

-y quería que pagara por sus infidelidades ¿no?

-Mas que pagar por sus infidelidades, cosa que no dudo que fuesen uno de los motivos, lo que ella quería era que su amigo Trodias, del que se había enamorado, volviera a ver en ella lo que había visto cuando le pidió que fuera su esposa

-Entonces ¿que hay que hacer? No entiendo a donde nos lleva todo esto

-La solución a tu problema es que mientras le hagas el amor a una mujer le digas una cualidad que veas en ella que no tenga que ver con el sexo

-¿Solo eso?

-No, la solución es más enrevesada, Loksa sabía que las amantes de su esposo eran solo eso, amantes, por eso la cualidad que no tuviera nada que ver con el sexo, así se garantizaba que para solucionar su problema tendría que recurrir a ella, para que recordara o intentara recordar todas las razones por la que la eligió como esposa, este hecho tendría que repetirse durante una semana completa y dado que era para fomentar la fidelidad, durante esa semana solo se puede acostar con la misma persona

-Mierda

-Si bueno, me imaginaria que dirías algo así, aunque aun hay un par de puntos a comentar

-¿aun mas? ¿Pero que clase de maldición es esta?

-Créeme que la solución aunque algo extraña y enrevesada es de las mejores que he visto. En el libro donde encontré la maldición, había soluciones de todo tipo, desde pociones hechas con ingrediente principal miembro de minotauro y testículos de dragón albino, hasta rituales macabros con exhibiciones públicas de sexo con animales.

-puaj

-eso mismo pensé yo mientras leía. No me extraña que pocas de esas maldiciones se conozcan

-Seguro que Ratruska se la sabe todas

-No me extrañaría, pero seguramente pensó que esta solución era la que mas te costaría de conseguir. Las pociones hechas con materiales extraños no serian problema para alguien rico como tu, y en cuanto a las exhibiciones… bueno creo que tú eres… como decirlo sin que suene mal…. ¿desinhibido? ¿Exhibicionista?

-Ja ja- rió sarcástico- pero quizás tengas razón, esta solución es un problema… pero me has dicho que tiene un par de puntos mas, como mas condiciones ¿no?

-Si, tiene mas condiciones. Una semana antes y una semana después de esta "ritual", por llamarlo de algún modo, solo puedes acostarte con la misma mujer con la que decidas solucionar el problema. Digamos que es para potenciar la fidelidad. La cualidad tiene que decirse ya entrados en materia, no necesariamente acoplados, pero ya con el precalentamiento hecho

-Que técnica te pones Granger, parece que estas hablando del apareamiento de animales, no de sexo-dijo divertido

-oh ¡cállate! Un requisito importante es que la cualidad, a parte de no estar relacionada con el sexo, es que tiene que decirse en griego

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿De que te extrañas? Ambos eran griegos y al ser tan complicada y con tantos requisitos, la libre lengua se perdió, por lo que la solución quedo restringida al idioma original

-Resumiendo, tengo que estar con una mujer durante 3 semanas, serle fiel y hacerle el amor, mínimo durante una semana, la central para ser exacto ¿mientras le digo piropos en griego?

-Bueno, me deje lo peor para el final

-¿Pero hay mas? Pero que es esto ¿una maldición o una tragedia…

-¿Griega? Si lo se ¿Por qué diantres crees que esta maldición se considera una de las complicadas en todo el ámbito de lo sentimental? No te pienses que convocarla es fácil y personalmente me he tirado toda la noche leyendo sobre ella. En el libro de maldiciones que me lleve a casa hablaba sobre como crearla, sus efectos y la manera de revertirla pero no explicaba nada sobre ella en profundidad, sus efectos modificados cuando se envía conjuntamente con otra maldición y muchas otras cosas de que no tienes idea-concluyo indignada

-tranquila Granger, por si no lo has notado estoy intentando no preocuparme mas de lo que estoy ¿Qué tan malo puede ser el ultimo requisito?

-Decirle a esa mujer que la amas justo antes, en el mismo momento o justo después del orgasmo de ella

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- esta vez no pudo evitar levantarse de la silla aterrado

-Tranquilo Malfoy, no tienes que estar verdaderamente enamorado, solo tienes de decirle a esa mujer que la amas, bueno tendrías que decirle Αγαπώ σας, pero ella tendría que entenderlo, lo importante aquí es el significado, cuando una mujer acaba de hacer el amor y le dicen te amo, crea tanto o mas placer que el acto en sí, porque le da significado. Bueno lo importante es que, o bien le dices "te amo" y justo después "Αγαπώ σας" o bien te buscas una chica que entienda griego

-Esto no me puede estar pasando, no me puede estar pasando

-tranquilo Malfoy, no desesperes, seguro que encuentras a alguna mujer para esto, no puede ser tan difícil ¿no? Porque estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, el soltero de oro mas ligón de toda Inglaterra

El joven rubio, le hizo una inclinación, como cuando en el medievo un caballero saluda a una dama, se volvió a transfigurar físicamente

-Un Malfoy nunca olvida Granger, tenlo presente-dijo dejando una pequeña caja encima del escritorio y caminando hacia la salida del despacho.

-Antes de que salga señor Lamyof, la cicatriz al entrar estaba en la mejilla izquierda no en la derecha-comento Hermione antes de que el joven abriera la puerta

El ahora pelinegro se toco la mejilla y con un ligero movimiento de varita se cambio la cicatriz al lado correcto. Hizo una leve reverencia y se marcho

Mientras el joven "Lamyof" caminaba presuroso hacia la salida del ministerio, con mil ideas en la cabeza, Hermione abría la pequeña cajita, donde encontró un par de elegantes pendientes de plata, sonrió levemente.

-de nada Malfoy, de nada-dijo colocándose los pendientes y mirándose en el espejo que había en un lateral del despacho

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos :D estoy muy feliz de ver vuestros comentarios y ver que os gustan como va la historia ¿os esperabais algo así? me he tardado en explicar la maldicion sin enrredarme yo misma xD pero espero no haberme puesto muy pesadita con ella xD pero en fín este cap iba dirigida a ella xD

Una mencion especial a quienes me dejan sus apreciados reviews! alastor82, clio, Diable Dreams, clarice y Caaregmaa pero sobretodo a mi mejor amiga Lil/Margi ¡Te quiero amiga! un abracito de oso panda amoroso! xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio

Danara-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Favor mutuo**

Capitulo 6: Candidata perfecta.

Cuando llego a casa fue directamente a su despacho y cerrando la puerta con un sonoro y fuerte portazo, se desmorono en el sillón frente al escritorio, dejando el informe de la castaña encima de la mesa. Granger había hecho su trabajo impecablemente. Rápida, discreta y con solución, todo perfecto salvo por un minúsculo detalle ¡Esa solución era imposible para él!

Podía hablar griego, solo tendría que aprender unas cuantas palabras. Podía ser fiel a una mujer durante mas de 3 semanas ¡Cuando estuvo comprometido lo había sido durante 2 años! Podría encontrar una mujer que le "consintiera" que le hablara en griego en pleno acto, no seria una manía tan "complicada de asimilar" Pero había dos condiciones que le entorpecían la búsqueda de una mujer con la cual romper la maldición.

La primera, tendría que encontrar una mujer con siete cualidades que no tuvieran que ver con el sexo y eso restringía mucho su campo de búsqueda. Casi todas las mujeres que conocía con las que pudiera tener sexo (ya que para romper la maldición, contrariamente a lo que había pensado, había implícito tener relaciones sexuales), ya estaban en la cola de "no volver a tocar" y aun así, la mayoría eran unas cabezas huecas superficiales que a lo sumo tendrían un par de cualidades (como la elegancia y la hermosura, pero no las llevaba mucho consigo de que ambas facetas no estuvieran ligadas con este fundamental apetito primario que es el sexo)

Y la segunda y más escalofriante y temida para el joven, tendría que decir "te amo". Si, si, parece la mayor tontería del mundo, como dijo la castaña, no tendría que sentirlo, solo decirlo, pero para él era un problema, no por el hecho de decirlo en si, sino lo que implica ¿Dónde narices encontraba una mujer, que mientras esta en pleno orgasmo le digan "te amo", y no se haga ilusiones? Si el mismo escuchase eso también se lo creería (aunque claro, él más que ilusiones, saldría horrorizado) y aun más si eso mismo ocurre durante siete noches seguidas… las probabilidades de encontrar a una mujer así eran minúsculas y más si además tenía que tener cualidades (porque solo una mujer sumamente estúpida podría tragarse el cuento de la confusión tantas veces consecutivas). Solo tenía dos opciones, o encontraba a la mujer con la que contraer matrimonio, opción que le llevaría demasiado tiempo, o bien contrataba una mujer para este fregado.

Lo de contratar a alguien estaría bien, cero compromisos a largo plazo y en teoría tardaría mucho menos que su otra opción, pero no podía poner un anuncio en el profeta o en el quisquilloso para buscar "amante temporal, virtuosa y que entienda griego (opcional)". Además, otro problema era que casi todas las mujeres virtuosas que conocía eran unas arpías y seguramente acabarían por chantajearlo vilmente (para, seguramente, que se casara con ellas).

Malfoy estaba cien por cien seguro que Ratruska esperaba impaciente que acudiera a ella, seguramente esperaría que en tres o cuatro meses enloqueciera en tal grado de pedirle ayuda a ella. Seguro que no se esperaba que ya supiera como romper la maldición, aunque había tenido que pedir ayuda, pero a fin de cuentas ya tenía solución.

Convenciéndose a si mismo que no todo era tan malo cogió una carpeta que tenia en el primer cajón del escritorio para empezar a hojearla. Esa carpeta se la había dado hace cosa de un mes su queridísima abuela (lo de queridísima no es sarcástico, el Joven Malfoy realmente amaba a su abuela)

Si, así es, la madre de Lucius Malfoy. Contraria a lo que podría parecer, Margerit Malfoy, francesa hasta la medula, no era tan… como decirlo apropiadamente… ¿clasista? Para ella, la sangre no hacia a la persona, sino la educación, la sensatez, lo logros personales y, por sobretodo, el saber estar. Por ello, muchas veces parecía que la mujer solo se codeaba con las clases nobles por sentirse superior a los demás, pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

Margerit hacia cerca de un año que había dejado su amada Francia para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible con su Lucius, su nuera y sobre todo al hijo de ambos, porque si había algo que la anciana mujer amara mas que su patria es a su apuesto nieto.

La matriarca Malfoy le había dado esa carpeta al joven con un solo propósito, buscarle esposa. Dentro había unas 15 fichas de mujeres con edades comprendidas entre los 20 y los 27 años. Todas hermosas, astutas, con clase, y lo más importante, solteras de la alta sociedad (criterio de criba para que Lucius no pudiera recriminarle nada ni a su madre ni a su hijo)

El mas joven de la familia Malfoy apreciaba el esfuerzo de su abuela. Él sabia que ella no quería forzarlo a estar con una mujer que no apreciara (amar era aspirar a un sueño demasiado ingenuo) y por eso le había facilitado esta información a espaldas de su padre. Nadie se figuraría que la estricta Gran Señora Malfoy, hiciera de espía y celestina conjuntamente, de su nieto.

Siguió revisando a las candidatas cuando a mediodía llamaron a la puerta del despacho

-Draco querido ¿puedo pasar?- se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Claro abuela-dijo cerrando la carpeta y metiéndola de nuevo en el cajón

-Mi pequeño Draco ¿Qué haces con tanto afán que llevas toda la mañana en el despacho? Entraste como una exhalación hace cosa de casi dos horas y ni siquiera has llamado a algún elfo domestico a que te traiga algo de beber

-Trabajo ya sabes, tengo un proyecto en mente y se me esta complicando un poco

-¿Qué puede complicarse querido?

-Bueno abuela, para este proyecto necesito de alguien mas para llevarlo a cabo, pero no acabo de confiar en nadie lo suficiente, ya sabes, este mundo esta lleno de arpías y buitres.

-Cierto, umm… difícil cuestión, si es así te dejo para que sigas reflexionando, procura escoger bien querido y recuerda que a veces lo que mas necesitamos lo tenemos al alcance de la mano

-Si abuela gracias, por cierto, en el almuerzo ¿comerás con nosotros?

-Por supuesto querido

Cuando la mujer salio del despacho, Draco suspiro. Ninguna de las mujeres que su abuela había seleccionado le servían, eran demasiado listas (que no es lo mismo que inteligentes, aunque alguna también lo fuera) y eso no le convenía. Tal vez con alguna podría tener una aventura e incluso casarse pero prefería solucionar el problema antes (porque de hacerlo con la futura señora Malfoy, requería mínimo uno o dos años de noviazgo y no estaba dispuesto a estar tanto tiempo sin "desahogarse")

Si era por cuestión de confianza, solo había tres mujeres de las cuales se fiaba incondicionalmente. Su madre, su abuela y Pansy. Las dos primeras evidentemente estaban descartadas y la tercera estaba casada. Si, se habían acostado apenas hacia dos meses, pero era porque Pansy le pidió, como favor, que la pusiera a prueba, necesitaba comprobar que amaba a su marido y aunque habían tenido una de las sesiones mas desenfrenadas y pasionales, Pansy se había descubierto a si misma pensando en su marido mientras él la acariciaba. Suerte por ella que se había casado sin tenerlo claro y se había terminado de enamorar de su esposo. Dudaba que a el le pasara algo parecido.

-No se que hacer ¿a quien podría recurrir?-dijo en un suspiro

Gladius, que había estado todo este tiempo observando a su dueño desde que interrumpió su descanso dando aquel portazo al entrar al despacho, ululo desde su percha como queriendo decirle algo

-¿Sabes de alguien Gladius?

El ave volvió a ulular afirmando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Malfoy se quedo un poco pensativo. Si bien es cierto, Gladius era un búho excepcional, siempre descubría a los traidores cuando por alguna razón, el ave estaba presente. Era como si supiera de manera instintiva de quien podía fiarse o de quien no y con unos gestos acordados entre ellos, el plumífero le señalaba de quien no fiarse. La cuestión es que, ni el animal sabía hablar humano, ni Malfoy sabía hablar el idioma de los búhos y esta vez no era señalar a alguien ahí presente.

Gladius de repente salio por la única ventana que había abierta en el despacho. El joven volvió a sentarse en su sillón algo abatido ¿de que le servia que Gladius supiera con quien podría solucionar su problema, si no podía decírselo?

Antes de lo previsto, el ave volvió a hacer aparición, entrando con vuelo rasante. Debido a esto, el informe de la maldición se abrió mostrando la primera página. Gladius había soltado un papel encima de la parte baja del informe

-¿Qué es esto Gladius?-dijo mirando el papel que había traído- solo es una nota

El ulular se volvió a escuchar en el despacho. Malfoy le dio la vuelta a la nota y vio que era la que el mismo Gladius le había traído aquella noche. También vio que había dejado caer la nota justo encima de la firma de Granger

-Un momento ¿Me dices que Hermione Granger es la persona que puede ayudarme?

Nunca había ululado tanto durante toda su vida aquella ave.

-Entiendo que para ti sea fácil poner a Granger como candidata pero es imposible que ella sirva para esto, por muy discreta que sea…no me mires así… ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es Granger! La sabelotodo, santurrona, perfeccionista, mandona, justiciera…espera un momento…si cambiamos sabelotodo por inteligente, santurrona por buena, perfeccionista por dedicada, mandona por tener ideas claras, justiciera por justa… añadimos su discreción y algo normal como su simpatía… ¡Tenemos siete cualidades que no tienen nada que ver con el sexo! Eres el mejor Gladius, sabia que eras el mejor de aquella cara tienda de lechuzas.

Malfoy no cabía en si de alegría. Tenia las cualidades no relacionadas con el sexo, sabia que ella jamás de los jamases le delataría en estos tipo de menesteres. Podía pasar por su pareja ya que al ser la jefa de una sección del ministerio, ser la amiga de Potter, combatiente importante en la guerra y además nombrada por el mismo ministro de magia como la mejor bruja de nuestra generación podía codearse con la elite del mundo mágico internacional (cosa que no hacía por alguna razón que el desconocía) ¡Era la candidata perfecta! Solo había un problema.

¿Cómo haría Malfoy para convencer a Granger que le ayudara con su problemita? Esta vez, no le estaba pidiendo que investigara, sino que se acostara con él durante una semana entera, es cierto que era el único medio para librarse de la maldición, pero a fin de cuentas lo que contaba básicamente era que tendrían que acostarse…

Decidido salió a paso veloz de su despacho con las ideas claras. Buscaría algo que le interesara a Granger, algo que necesitara, lo que sea. La investigaría a fondo para que cuando le planteara todo el asunto no pudiera decirle que no a su oferta.

Al poco tiempo paso por el comedor, donde las dos mujeres de su vida, su abuela y su madre, hablaban tranquilamente

-Madre, abuela, me ha surgido algo y por desgracia no voy a poder acompañaros en la comida ¿me disculparíais frente a padre?

-Claro hijo, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-pregunto Margerit

-Si abuela, solo tenia que alargar la mano y agarrar un papel- dijo saliendo del recinto

-umm buena metáfora, si no le conociera, con esa expresión parecería que lo ha echado a suertes- le comento Margerit a Narcisa

Lo que ella no sabia es que ni lo había echado a suertes ni era una metáfora.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos :D estoy muy feliz de ver la cantidad de comentarios que esta teniendo la historia y ver que os gusta ¿os esperabais que sucediera así? esta vez he tardado poco en actualizar. Iba a poner mas cosas pero entonces el cap se hubiera extendido demasiado y creo que estos capitulos ni largos ni cortos se me dan mejor que los excesivamente largos xD Ademas así dejo algo para el siguiente :D

Una mencion especial a quienes me dejan sus apreciados y muy queridos reviews! Abril, clarice, elizabeth, Diable Dreams, clio, LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy, Lil/Margi (I love you!!! :D), irmitamalfoy, ana belen martinez amaro y liilamak

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio

Danara-chan

P.D. Gracias Clio por tu corrección, fue un lapsus mental n.n pero ya esta corregido

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Favor mutuo**

Capitulo 7: La exposición de Malfoy. El contrato.

El joven Malfoy estuvo desde las 12:15 de aquel día hasta pasadas las 3 de la mañana moviendo hilos, hablando con gente, (aunque mas que unas charlas, parecían interrogatorios sutiles y muy discretos, aunque eso si, sino podía sonsacar nada sutilmente simplemente los obligaba a hablar y luego les lanzaba un _olvídate_) viajando y volviendo a hablar, pero no se arrepentía del arduo trabajo. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Malfoy se fue a dormir después de pasar casi una hora en su despacho, preparando unos papeles.

A las ocho en punto de la mañana Malfoy despertó con una sonrisa radiante. No estaba seguro de que pudiera convencer a Granger fácilmente pero se había preparado concienzudamente para ello. Miró la carpeta que había preparado hacia apenas unas horas y rogó internamente por que todo saliera bien. Se arreglo lo mejor posible, tenía que dar una impresión impecable, y salio de su habitación.

Ayer se había enterado, entre otras muchas cosas, que mañana Granger se iba de vacaciones por primera vez en más de tres años y es que el ministerio ya le debía mas de tres meses de vacaciones.

Desde que Granger había entrado en el ministerio, había estado cambiando cada poco tiempo de departamento. El primero en el que entró fue en el de Aurores junto a sus amigos, pero parece ser que solo Potter le cogió el gustillo a eso de perseguir a delincuentes. El pelirrojo cambio al Departamento de Reglamentación de Uso de Objetos Muggles, donde se lo pasaba en grande con su padre. Granger se fue con él e implanto un sistema de ayuda para jóvenes en el que aquellos magos que no supieran nada de estos objetos, pudieran irse a una especie de intercambio con magos hijos de muggles, haciendo así que las nuevas generaciones pudieran familiarizarse mejor con ellos, para evitar, lo máximo posible, el uso indebido de los mismos.

Pero parece ser que algo pasó, no había podido conseguir mucha información al respecto, pero Granger volvió a cambiar de departamento y con ello acabó la relación sentimental de dos años que llevaba con el pelirrojo. Desde ahí Granger pasó un periplo por casi todos los departamentos del ministerio, desde departamentos aburridos como Administración, los irrelevantes (según el criterio del joven Malfoy) como el Departamento de Relaciones con Otras Razas (DROR), los mas movidos como el Judicial (en casi todos sus subdepartamentos) y hasta los mas importantes como el Departamento de Misterios.

Contrario a lo que el esperaba encontrarse, todos los jefes de los departamentos en los que Granger estuvo, contaban maravillas de ella, que si su eficiencia, que si era una lastima que se fuera, que si había implantado algún procedimiento innovador y revolucionario, que si esto y mas allá… Lo que dejaba en evidencia que no la habían echado de los grupos de trabajo precisamente, entonces ¿Por qué tanto cambiar? Era algo que Malfoy no entendía.

-Draco querido ¿a donde vas tan temprano y tan guapo?

-Yo siempre estoy guapo abuela- sonrió coqueto

-No lo dude ni un segundo querido, pero ayer te escuche llegar bastante tarde y creía que te levantarías mucho mas tarde

-¿te desperté abuela?

-No querido, solo estaba leyendo un poco, no podía dormir, ya sabes que el frío ingles me desvela, por cierto, te noto contento ¿conseguiste lo que necesitabas para el proyecto?

-Ayer conseguí información para poder lograrlo y ahora me dirigía a poner en marcha mis encantos y lograr mis objetivos para que el proyecto vaya viento en popa

-Ya que no desayunaras con nosotros ¿vendrás a almorzar?

-Bueno, todo depende de lo que tarde en conseguir lo que necesito

-Si no vienes a almorzar avisa

-De acuerdo abuela, que tengas buena mañana

-Igualmente querido y descuida, no hay mujer que se te resista

-¿Mujer?

-Querido, soy tu abuela, lo se todo de ti, y déjame decirte que ir tan arreglado, mas de lo habitual, da una ligera pista sobre con quien vas a "hablar" para el proyecto

-Touche abuela, Touche, pero dime, si no fueses mi abuela ¿Tu me ayudarías si te lo pidiera?

-Querido no creo que halla mujer que no quiera ayudarte, sea lo que sea en lo que necesites ayuda

Sonriendo sensualmente salio de la casa

-La única mujer que escapa de mis encantos, es de la que necesito ayuda- pensó irónico

Al cerrar la puerta de la casa, se transfiguro de nuevo en el apuesto pelinegro de cicatriz en mejilla izquierda y se apareció en una calle cercana al ministerio. Eran las nueve menos cinco de la mañana y la calle estaba bulliciosa.

No tardo en llegar a su destino e ingresando con premura subió al ascensor para ir a la planta del SCP. Al llegar a la planta deseada, el joven salió y se encamino hacia la puerta del despacho de la muchacha de apellido Granger.

-¿Desea algo señor?-dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta y muchos años

-Vengo a ver a la Señorita Granger

-Ahora mismo la jefa del departamento esta en una reunión con el jefe del departamento de aurores y el segundo al mando del departamento de reglamentación de uso de objetos muggles

-¿sabe si tardara mucho en salir? Es sobre un caso urgente

-Si es algún caso para el SCP, yo mismo puedo ayudarle, soy Hans Tyle, segundo de a bordo de este departamento.

-Ardoc Lamyof-se presento estrechándole la mano al bueno de Hans- mi caso lo esta llevando directamente la señorita Granger, puedo esperar el tiempo necesario, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento

-Entonces tu eres el del "caso especifico"- dijo Frederic llegando al lugar

-Me imagino que si

-Creí que la jefa había conseguido darte una solución- volvió a comentar

-Y así fue, pero necesito que me explique un par de puntos y me de algunos consejos sobre como conseguir lo que necesito para solventar el problema que me acompaña

Mientras tanto, dentro del despacho el trío de oro "conversaba tranquilamente"

-Os lo he dicho chicos, mis vacaciones empiezan mañana ¿Cómo queréis que me valla ahora para que almuerce con vosotros en la madriguera? Mi jornada termina a la hora que termina, y no voy a salir antes por ser el último día antes de mis vacaciones

-Pero si eres la jefa de tu departamento, nadie va a decirte nada

-Por eso Ron, porque soy la responsable del buen funcionamiento del departamento, tengo que dar buen ejemplo y respetar los horarios.

-Chicos por favor, no empecéis de nuevo- Harry cansado se giró hacia el pelirrojo- Ron, Hermione tiene razón, ser jefe de departamento es mas que hacer lo que te de la gana, te lo digo por experiencia, pero si bien es cierto Hermione, es que deberías relajarte un poco ¡Te vas de vacaciones! No seas tan estricta

-Esta bien, esta bien, intentare ir, pero no prometo nada ¿de acuerdo?

-Hermione eres una sosa- dijo Ron sacándole la lengua

-Ron, nunca cambiaras-suspiro

Al salir del despacho, Hermione se encontró con Malfoy, digo, con el señor Lamyof, charlando tranquilamente con "sus chicos". El rubio, ahora moreno, vio salir a Granger del despacho y mirarle desconcertada. También se había fijado que llevaba los pendientes que le había regalado.

-Buena señal-pensó

-Avisa si no puedes ir Hermione-dijo Ron

-¿eh? Si claro, mandare a Atenea si tengo mucho trabajo- corroboro Hermione a Ron mientras el pelirrojo y el moreno (el que es verdaderamente pelinegro) se marchaban

-Señorita Granger, soy el señor Lamyof, no se si se acordara de mí, pero necesito hablar con usted sobre mi caso

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo señor Lamyof, por favor pase a mi despacho, Hans por favor, encárgate de los casos que llegaron esta mañana, distribúyelos como veas mas conveniente dentro del grupo, Frederic dile a Jayson que ayude a Connor con los casos jurídicos pendientes de ayer por la tarde, y por favor, que Owen se pase de vez en cuanto a ver a esos dos, que cada vez que a Connor le toca quedarse por la tarde y entran casos jurídicos, acaban lanzándose los trastos a la cabeza

-Si jefa-dijeron a la vez.

Mientras los muchachos se marchaban a hacer las ordenes del día, nuestros protagonistas entraban al despacho.

-No esperaba verte otra vez, señor…Lamyof-dijo Hermione alzando una ceja al terminar la frase

-Créeme si te digo que yo tampoco esperaba volver, pero aquí me tienes

-Malfoy puedes volver a tu forma normal, verte así y saber que eres tú me resulta gracioso- dijo con una sonrisa

El joven volvió a su aspecto habitual y se sentó nuevamente en aquella silla, siendo imitada por la muchacha

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Hay algo que no entiendas?

-Granger necesito que leas y firmes este documento-dijo entregándole un archivo de dos o tres hojas a lo sumo.

La muchacha empezó a leerlo y por cada palabra que sus ojos captaban y su mente procesaba, su cara se volvía más y más blanca

-¡Malfoy! ¡Estas loco! (si señores, no lo preguntó, lo afirmó)

-Vamos Granger, es perfecto

-¡¿Perfecto?! ¡Malfoy esto es un contrato por el cual nos comprometemos a ser o parecer una pareja por el periodo de un mes! ¿Se puede saber donde dejaste la única neurona tenías? Si será verídico y todo que los hombres piensan con la entrepierna….

-Vamos Granger, deberías sentirte alagada, tengo a un montón de mujeres detrás de mi y en vez de ir con ellas, te lo pido a ti ¿No puedes imaginar porque?

-Porque quizás ¿soy la única mujer con dos dedos de frente que conoces? Mira Malfoy, entiendo que al ser la única que sabe de esto, acudas a mí para que así tu secreto lo sepa la menor cantidad de gente posible, pero esta claro que yo no puedo ayudarte a deshacer la maldición ¿es que no te llegaste a enterar que tienes que tener relaciones sexuales con una sola mujer durante una semana? ¡¿Y a ti nada más que se te ocurre venir a mí?! ¡¿Es que quieres convertirme en tu amante temporal con este contrato?! ¡¿Me ves con cara de ser la amante de alguien?! ¡¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?!

-Primeramente, no es para que seas mi amante sino mi novia, es diferente, la amante solo es para verla en la cama y la pareja es para estar con ella en todo tipo de lugares y situaciones. Segundo, tengo que reconocer que nunca se me paso por la cabeza estar en esta situación contigo pero, si estoy aquí es porque eres mi mejor opción, creo que mi única opción, no estoy aquí para que lo sepa la menor cantidad de gente posible, sino porque sé que si eres tú, el secreto será solo nuestro

-Malfoy-dijo después de reponerse un poco- de verdad, a la par de sorpresivo, muy sorpresivo, es gratificante saber que me tengas tanta confianza y en cierto modo, fe en mí, pero esto me sobrepasa, no porque valla a contárselo a alguien sino… es que lo que me pides es tan… tan… simplemente es demasiado para mí

-¿Demasiado para ti? Granger por favor, te has enfrentado al señor tenebroso durante años cuando apenas si alzabas la cabeza del suelo, bueno, no es que hallas crecido mucho mas desde entonces- dijo intentando que no sonara muy acido, para de algún modo aligerar la conversación pero por sobretodo su stress- eres la Jefa y creadora de departamento mas joven de la historia del ministerio (Potter consiguió ser jefe de los aurores un año después que Hermione creara el SCP), a parte de ser nombrada por el ministerio como la mejor bruja de nuestra generación

-Malfoy con halagos no conseguirás nada, además estas poniendo las cosas fuera de contesto, el plano laboral no tiene nada que ver con el plano sentimental

-No son halagos, solo enumero la cantidad de cosas que has llegado y puedes hacer y me dices que ¿ser mi pareja es demasiado? Granger, no te pido que te cases conmigo, y tampoco soy tan frívolo como para solo pedirte una semana de sexo, si lo que temes es que use algo, que averigüe mientras estamos juntos, contra ti, he puesto una cláusula en el contrato de confidencialidad, todo lo que descubramos el uno del otro mientras dure el contrato quedara dentro de la cláusula, siendo reversible cuando, por mutuo acuerdo, cierto dato, información o vivencia pueda ser contada por consenso de manera total o parcial a determinadas personas o simplemente de divulgación publica- dijo mostrándole la parte del contrato donde aparecía la nombrada cláusula

-No es eso Malfoy, se perfectamente que no dirás nada, a fin de cuentas, si nos ponemos a divulgar cualquier cosa que pase en ese periodo, el mas perjudicado serias tu, pero es que esto no me parece ético, básicamente estas intentando cómprame

-No estoy comprándote, no hay ninguna contraprestación económica por acceder a este contrato, es cierto que algún que otro regalo te daría, pero no por el acuerdo, sino porque con todas mis parejas suelo ser generoso, lo que si te llevarías de todo esto es mi respeto y gratitud de por vida, y créeme, eso de un Malfoy es mucho- Hizo una pequeña pausa para que meditara lo que estaba diciendo- Piensa que soy como un pretendiente imprevisto con fecha de expiración fijada, nadie saldría herido, sabríamos donde nos estamos metiendo, además nos serviría a ambos para solventar nuestros problemas

-¿Y a mi de que me serviría?- preguntó un poco desconcertada, tanto por su incógnita como porque extrañamente su punto de vista no le parecía tan malo

-Espero que no te moleste en demasía, pero estuve investigando un poco, quería saber que podía darte o hacer para que aceptaras- Hermione le miro reprochadamente pero no dijo nada- y descubrí que dentro de un mes, se casa una de tus primas, vas sin pareja y por alguna razón que no logre averiguar, desearías no ir sola

-¿por eso el contrato es de un mes y no de tres semanas?-pregunto en un suspiro

-Si, así podrás presumir de novio multimillonario, galante y atractivo delante de tu familia

-Malfoy no sabes lo que dices, durante una semana antes de la boda, tenemos una especie de reunión-festejo familiar por el feliz compromiso ¿Pasarías una semana entera con mi familia muggle, en un hotel muggle y realizando actividades muggles?

-No me parece mal, pero antes tendrías que pasar una semana en mi casa, todas mis novias serias, las que duran mas de un mes, tienen que pasar, digamos una semana de prueba en casa, y además, si mi familia se entera que he conocido a los padres de la novia antes de que ellos la conozcan, me decapitan.

-Malfoy ¡estas loco del todo! ¿Yo en tu casa? ¿Con Lucius Malfoy? Definitivamente no

-Vamos, a mi padre lo único que le interesa es que con la persona que este, aporte algún tipo de riqueza a la familia, ya sea monetaria, influencia o prestigio, y que yo sepa mínimo cumples dos de los tres requisitos de mi padre, ya que tu posición adquisitiva la desconozco, además, la prueba, por llamarlo de algún modo, la hacen mi madre y mi abuela y dudo mucho que seas una maleducada, tonta e inoportuna

-¡Por supuesto que no! Que no sea hija de magos no quiere decir que no tenga educación y sentido del decoro

-Entonces ya las tienes ganadas, además solo será una semana, luego será una semana con tu familia, es justo ¿no? Además, lo mío es mas difícil, sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin magia será todo un reto para mi, he hecho multitud de acuerdos con muggles pero convivir con ellos no… lo tomaría como una aventura, como una expedición o investigación sobre las costumbres de alguno de los socios de algún que otro negocio que tenemos en la familia.

-Malfoy esto es totalmente descabellado, no tiene sentido, estas hablando de tener una relación, una relación completamente seria, total y absoluta como si no fuese nada del otro mundo, por el amor de dios

-Pero ¿a que le tienes miedo? Te debería el favor más grande que jamás deberé a nadie, y eso querida, es algo que en cualquier momento podrás cobrarte, además que tener el favor de los Malfoy puede abrirte muchas puertas tanto laborales como financieras, sociales y un largo etcétera… si quieres patrocinare una de esas galas benéficas que tanto has intentado promover desde antes incluso de llegar al ministerio, y si además a eso le añadimos el favor personal de no ir sola a la boda de una prima tuya, que déjame decirte que no entiendo porque tanto desasosiego en no ir sola, son todo ventajas ¿Por qué no? Dime algún punto de peso para rebatirme, y no me vale eso de "vender-comprar una relación" porque, a fin de cuentas una relación de verdad es prácticamente un contrato, en el que ambas partes ponen y aceptan condiciones del otro para estar juntos y así no estar solos en el mundo.

La joven castaña se mordía el labio. Ella creía o había creído, no estaba segura si aun tenia fe, en el amor, pero después de cómo terminó su última relación, había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona especial que realmente la amara, además lo que le proponía, en teoría no la dañaría y muchos de los pretendientes que había tenido en el ultimo año y medio, a parte de salir despavoridos por su "férrea defensa", los pocos que quedaban los rechazaba ella por no fiarse. Hasta ahí todo indicaba que la propuesta de Malfoy podría ser considerada, pero había algo que la avergonzaba un poco. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en ello

-Granger, si lo que te incomoda es tener relaciones sexuales… no te sorprendas tanto, al ver tu sonrojo caí en el problema, no era tan difícil de entender, me imagino que habrás tenido pocos encuentros de este tipo, no te preocupes, no voy a reírme de ti, jamás me reiría de una mujer que da a este acto, el valor de la expresión del amor y no solo del placer, además si quieres puedo guiarte un poco para cuando tengas pareja estable

-Malfoy yo…no se que decirte y créeme si te digo que no esperaba ni tan siquiera poder plantearme este tipo de propuestas

-solo lo estas tomando en cuenta porque a los dos nos viene bien y porque no es un capricho mío

-cierto, si no estuviera en juego el que llegues a ser padre te habría mando a freír monas desde que leí el contrato, pero no se… necesito pensarlo

-me parece bien, el contrato si no se firma antes de media noche se auto destruye, piénsatelo mientras tanto, espero tu respuesta- dijo ya de pie.

Se volvió a trasfigurar en el señor Lamyof y después de una liguera inclinación con la cabeza, salió del despacho

Granger observó el contrato y suspiro, que cosas mas raras le pasaban. Miró el reloj y dispuso a salir para ir a la madriguera, hoy y solo por hoy se saltaría el horario, realmente lo necesitaba.

* * *

Wooo cuantos comentarios! que felicidad! :D no sabeis lo contenta que estoy! :D Este cap, como podeir ver, es el mas largo hasta el momento, espero que no se me haga costumbre que me voy a quedar sin dedos un dia de estos xD Lo queria tener terminado para el viernes pero es que ese día estaba con un dolor de cabeza increible y no escribia decentemente, así que lo tube que posponer y eme aquí con el nuevo cap :D ¿Que os parece la trama? ¿Demasiado facil de convencer Hermione? ¡Comentadme que os parece! :D

Una mencion especial a quienes me dejan sus apreciados y muy anelados reviews! Abril, clarice, Diable Dreams, elizabeth, clio, liilamak, Sealiah, Lil/Margi (lo siento chics pero es mi favorita! aishiteru!! ;D), anabelen martinez amaro y CIBEL05

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio

Danara-chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Favor mutuo**

Capitulo 8: Consideraciones

Al salir del despacho avisó a sus chicos, los cuales estaban trabajando tranquila pero eficientemente, de que ese día se iría a almorzar con la familia pelirroja, encontrándose sorpresivamente con el beneplácito de todos ellos.

-Ya iba siendo hora que en el periodo del almuerzo realmente comiera decentemente, porque déjame decirte, comer un sándwich de jamón y queso, de atún o vegetal no es comer- dijo Connor

-Si, además se nota que estas cansada ¿tan complicado es el caso del señor Lamyof?- pregunto preocupado Hans

-No, no es eso, tranquilo, es que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza

-Cuando vimos al señor Lamyof salir de tu despacho hace un rato parecía algo intranquilo, aunque disimulo muy bien- apuntó Owen

-Todos los casos que trata Hermione son casos delicados, es normal que este intranquilo, seguro que el problema que tiene debe de ser peliagudo- volvió a comentar Hans

-Lo que no me explico es porque no han seguido el procedimiento de petición de caso- refunfuñó Jayson- Tu nunca me habías fallado en los procedimientos Hermione ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo algo triste

-Tranquilo Jayson, no he fallado en el procedimiento, simplemente es un caso CMP-FSJ, aunque… umm… deberíamos acortar esta denominación, es muy larga-divagó Hermione

-Si bueno, "Caso Muy Personal – Fichero Secreto de Jefa" es aun mas largo- carcajeó Frederic

-Bueno podríamos acotarlo a "Caso para Fichero de Jefa" quedando CFJ- propuso Connor

-Si, queda bien- aprobó Owen

-Umm si, contra más corto es mejor para realizar los informes- concedió Jayson

-Menuda forma de divagar tenemos-dijo Hermione- bueno chicos, yo voy marchando, luego intentare pasarme por aquí para poder verlos antes de mis vacaciones- dicho esto, se fue hacia los ascensores para ir a las plantas donde sus amigos trabajaban

-Voy a echarla de menos, un mes y medio sin jefa será aburrido- comentó Frederic siendo secundado por un asentimiento generalizado del departamento.

Antes de que Hermione llegara a los ascensores, Hans la alcanzó

-Hermione ¿segura que no necesitas ayuda? Has estado casi toda la mañana con el señor Lamyof y te noto algo preocupada

-Tranquilo Hans, estoy preocupada por la boda de mi prima, no quiero que por culpa de los desplantes de su hermana hacia a mí pueda arruinarle su momento, Helen no se lo merece

-Aun no entiendo como es que tus primas puedan ser tan diferentes

-Mas aun siendo hijas del mismo padre y de la misma madre, pero que se le va a hacer, Helen se parece más a mi tío y Hilary a mi tía

-¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe a la boda?

-¿Y que me mate tu mujer? No gracias, prefiero seguir conservando su amistad, además, seguro que Hilary empezaría a meterse con tu edad

-Pero si solo tengo 47 años, estoy en la flor de la vida

-Por supuesto que sí Hans, pero para ella, todos aquellos que tengan mas de 30 son unos carrozas, aunque aun no se da cuenta que pronto llegara a esa edad y ni siquiera ha tenido una relación seria que dure mas de un año, pero en fin, no quiero seguir pensando en ella, me voy a recoger a Harry y a Ron para que podamos irnos a la madriguera

-Intenta no pensar mucho y relajarte

-Si, eso haré Hans, y si por si algún casual no puedo venir después, suerte con la capitanía del departamento en mi ausencia

-Gracias Hermione, me hará falta, estos críos son un revoltijo sin ti

-oh vamos Hans ¡si soy la mas joven de todo el departamento!

-¿y? deja a Jayson y Connor solos o junta Frederic con Gabriel y veremos quien es el mas joven aquí

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante la afirmación de Hans, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

-Bueno Hans, nos vemos

-Hasta luego Hermione

Cuando Hermione recogió a Harry, este le miro sorprendido pero muy contento, y cuando ambos fueron a por Ron, bueno, parecía que al pelirrojo le había tocado la lotería o algo semejante

-Ron, quieres dejar de exagerar, que solo voy a almorzar

-Si, si, lo se, pero es que, esto solo pasa una vez en la vida y quiero aprovecharlo ¡Déjame ser feliz! Ser testigo de este momento histórico en el que Hermione Granger, estando en día laboral, sale del ministerio antes de la hora de salida

-Ron, deja de tocarme las narices o me vuelvo a mi despacho

Y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a la madriguera. Al entrar, el calor hogareño hizo que Hermione sonriera sin poder evitarlo. Se había alegrado mucho, aun cuando la relación amorosa entre ella y Ron había acabado, que siguieran invitándola como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hermione querida, que gusto verte ¡Me alegra tanto que hallas podido venir!- dijo Molly mientras la abrazaba- hoy vamos a estar casi todos, Bill ha venido con Fleur y su hermana de visita, se quedaran un par de semanas.

-Genial- pensó Hermione-Si lo llego a saber, no vengo- volvió a pensar al ver a Molly meterse a la cocina, dejándola sola con las hermanas francesas, que habían ido al recibidor a saludarla

Desde hacía años, la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle Delacour, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Ron, y cuando Hermione y él estuvieron saliendo como algo más que amigos, Gabrielle no lo aceptó. Desde entonces no hacía mas que hacerle trastadas a Hermione, aunque eso si, disimuladamente para no tener problemas con la familia pelirroja. Cuando ellos terminaron, aunque lo hicieron de mutuo acuerdo y de buenas maneras, dato irrelevante para Gabrielle, para ella, Ron se había dado cuenta que la castaña no valía la pena, no hacía nada mas que meter pullas a la pobre Hermione… que si no tienes pareja, que si acabaras como una solterona, que si eres una sosa y un largo etcétera que Hermione ignoraba, hasta que le tocaba las narices ¿Consecuencia? Fleur disculpándose con Hermione por el irracional comportamiento de su hermana y Hermione quitándole importancia al asunto para no estropear el buen ambiente de la casa.

-Hegmione que alegría encontragte- dijo Fleur sonriéndole- no espegaba vegte hoy, creía que tus vacaciones empezaban mañana

-oh si, empiezan mañana pero hoy me he escapado un ratito antes para poder almorzar con vosotros, no es habitual en mí pero por un día no pasa nada

-Valla que gago, la pegfecta Hermione saltándose los hogagios ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te diste cuenta que si sigues siendo tan sumamente sosa, te quedagas sola cuando seas viejita?

-¡Gabrielle!- amonestó Fleur

-Tranquila Fleur, vamos con los demás, muero de hambre

Y así transcurrió la mayor parte del almuerzo ya que Gabrielle, siempre que podía, se sentaba cerca de la castaña para poder amargarla la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ese día, estaba especialmente acida ya que Hermione no le estaba haciendo el menor caso, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

No hacia mas que darle vueltas al trato que le había propuesto Malfoy y se asombraba a si misma pensando que era de lo mas conveniente. Se libraría de las burlas de Hilary, le daría una alegría a su madre y a Helen, y cuando todo acabase, no habría ni sorpresas, ni dolor. Además, ayudaría a Malfoy con su problema (ayudar a la gente era su sentido de la vida, por eso había creado el SCP), que aunque no le hacia ni pizca de gracia tener que acostarse con él, era la única solución. Otro punto a favor, es que también les daría una lección a sus guardaespaldas particulares, así no la controlarían tanto. Sin contar con que, por mucho que lo negara, tener el favor de un Malfoy seria muy beneficioso para cuando, a su vuelta de vacaciones, mandara su propuesta al consejo sobre la creación de una institución sin ánimo de lucro, que ayudara a la alfabetización y posterior modernización de las regiones mas apartadas del mundo mágico, y es que era una lastima saber que muchos magos pobres, sobre todo, los que vivían mas alejados del epicentro de la vida mágica en Inglaterra, apenas si sabían escribir su nombre.

Suspiró. Por mucho que lo pensara, por mucho que le encontrara tantos puntos a favor, seguía sin convencerse. Ella no podía fingir estar enamorada, tampoco se acostaba con cualquiera, por muy terapéutico que fuera. Ella tenía dignidad, principios, una moral fuerte y los pies en la tierra, jamás haría tal cosa.

-Hegmione ¿estas bien? Te noto muy callada hoy-pregunto Fleur ya terminando los postres (todos habían terminado menos Ron que iba ya por el tercero)

-No pasa nada, solo pensaba en el trabajo

-En que otrga cosa ibas a pensag tú, si desde que tu novio te dejo solo sabes pensag en eso paga no llogag pog las noches- dijo Gabrielle lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Hermione, Fleur y Ginny la escucharan

Fleur se levanto como si de un resorte se tratara

-Disculpad pero tengo que hablag con mi hermana- comento mientras cogía del brazo a su pequeña hermanita y la llevaba a rastras hasta la cocina

-Hermione, tienes una paciencia del tamaño de Norberta (la dragona que había cuidado el semigigante)- le susurro Ginny a la castaña

Hermione simplemente suspiro resignada. Estaba cansada de todo esto

-Si me disculpáis voy al lavabo

Se levanto y se dirigió al susodicho recinto, pero al pasar por la cocina, que tenia la puerta entre abierta, no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación que tenían las rubias hermanas

-Quieges dejag a Hegmione en paz, sabes pegfectamente que hay temas que mejog no tocag y con ese comentagio, te has pasado mucho

-oh vamos, es una sosa, insípida que solo sabe haceg lo que se supone que tiene que haceg, nunca sabrga lo que es divegtigse, nunca haga algo que este fuega de lo establecido, solo sabe cogegir a la gente sobge sus egoges, mandag y pagag sus frgustrgaciones con las pegsonas nogmales, pogque ella es pegfecta, pegfectamente insulsa ¿y sabes como acabaga? Vieja, sola y sin sabeg lo que es vivig intensamente

Hermione estaba que hervía ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa francesita? Volvió al comedor con la intención de avisar de que tenía que marcharse, cuando Ginny la intercepto

-Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que le vallas a sacar la cabeza a alguien

-Ginny, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad… ¿Soy predecible?

-Bueno… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Ginny empezó a sudar frío- que me trague la tierra-pensaba aterrada

-Ginny, solo contesta ¡y quiero la verdad! ¿Soy una persona sosa? ¿No soy divertida? ¿Pagó mis frustraciones con vosotros?

-Hermione, tranquila, no es eso, quizás seas algo monótona pero eso no es malo, alguien tiene que estar centrada en esta familia

Y aunque Ginny lo dijo con la mejor intención del mundo, a su amiga castaña esas palabras le sentaron peor que todo el discurso de la más joven de las francesas.

-Dile a todos que lo siento mucho pero tengo cosas que hacer

-Pero Hermione ¿A dónde vas? ¡¿Hermione?!… No se que irá a hacer, pero como alguien la tosa, me parece que tendremos que encubrir un asesinato

Nuestra joven y malhumorada castaña se marchó a su casa. Una vez allí, abrió su bolso y sacando el contrato que Malfoy le había dado y empezó a leerlo, antes de firmar tenía que mirar todas las cláusulas y condiciones que se escondían entre sus párrafos.

La señorita Granger estaba enfadada, muy enfadada y valla que les daría un escarmiento a todos ellos, a Hilary, a Gabrielle, a su queridísima tía y a toda aquella panda de idiotas que tenia por amigos. Hermione Granger tenía orgullo y lo que menos se esperaba es que sus amigos y su segunda familia (los Weaslys) la tuvieran, en cierto modo, lastima por su forma de actuar, eso jamás, antes muerta. Les demostraría que podía estar con quien quisiera, donde quisiera y como quisiera.

Antes de terminar de analizar el primer párrafo del contrato, fue a la cocina a por agua, de la furia que le carcomía en ese momento se había quedado con la boca seca, pero granda sorpresa se llevo al ver allí a Gladius, esperando en una de las perchas tranquilamente, con una nota, seguramente de Malfoy, en la pata.

Suspiró intentando liberar la tensión de sus músculos y sus hombros. Él animal no tenia la culpa de su mal día, o eso pensaba, porque si supiera que lo de ponerla como candidata había sido idea suya… Gladius seria ahora mismo pájaro frito.

-Hola Gladius, no esperaba verte por aquí-dijo cogiendo la nota- veamos que me cuenta tu dueño

_Granger_

_Tanto si aceptas como si no, o por si quieres consultarme alguna duda, comunícamelo con Gladius._

_Atentamente, A.L._

-Tu amo tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño Gladius- dijo sonriendo un poco- pero ya que probablemente acepte, tendría que discutir ciertos puntos con él

Cogió una pluma, y en el reverso de la nota, escribió la contestación

_A.L o D.M_

_Hay ciertos puntos que me gustaría discutir contigo sobre el contrato, en cuanto puedas, ven a mi casa para poder hablarlos._

_Saludos Granger_

_P.D. No significa que valla a aceptar, mi decisión depende de diversos factores y condiciones_

_P.D.2 Mi dirección te la mando en otro papel, auto inflamable, más te vale tener buena memoria_

_P.D.3 Mi casa esta conectada a polvos flu pero tiene restricciones. No podrás llegar por ahí, aunque si podrás irte_

Una vez terminado, puso en la pata del ave ambos papeles y este, rápidamente, voló hacia la ventana abierta de la cocina.

-Bueno, entre que Gladius llega a donde quiera que este Malfoy, y el viene, tendré una media hora de relax antes de la "batalla", bueno si no esta haciendo algo importante, entonces tendría mas tiempo

Fue al comedor y empezó de nuevo a leer el contrato pero no paso ni tres minutos, cuando el timbre de la puerta. Granger se asomo a por la mirilla y se sorprendió ver a Malfoy (no al "señor Lamyof) esperando a que le abriera la puerta.

-¿Cómo has llegado tan pronto?- pregunto sorprendida la castaña

-Llegue antes que tú, pero no me pareció correcto avasallarte, además parecía que te ibas a comer a alguien y sinceramente no quisiera convertirme en tu postre. Por cierto, me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Gladius entrar a un edificio inexistente ¿Tienes la casa protegida por un Fidelio? Lo digo porque cuando me dijiste la dirección en la nota, el edificio apareció de la nada- comentó mientras entraba a la casa y admiraba el mobiliario de la entrada

-Pe…pe…pero…-balbuceo mientras cerraba la puerta de la calle- ¿Por qué esperar fuera si habías mandado a Gladius?

-Soy un hombre impaciente, y mucho más si el asunto a tratar es importante. Además, si me has mandado esta nota es porque te lo estas pensando y eso es, en mi opinión, un gran avance, por lo que, mejor convencerte antes de que te cierres en banda

Una vez procesada la información y repuesta de la sorpresa, guió al joven Malfoy a pasar al salón.

-Bien, hay ciertos puntos que tenemos que aclarar- empezó Hermione

-Soy todo oídos

* * *

Estoy tan contenta de tener tantos comentarios :3 muchas gracias! :D

Tengo que decir que este cap me ha resultado algo complicado de hacer y no estoy muy convencida de como ha quedado pero, no puedo haceros esperar mas xD Aun no hay lemon, paciencia queridas/os (no se si hay chicos xD) abra mas adelante, y bastante (bueno, minimo 7 noches de placer, como la maldición xD) En fin, ¿que os parece? ¿Hermione dejandose llevar por la furia? Solo de pensarlo tengo miedo T.T ... xD ¡Comentadme que os parece! :D

Una mencion especial a quienes me dejan sus apreciados y muy anelados reviews! alastor82, Diable Dreams, clio, Abril, ana belen martinez amaro, cintia black, Caaregmaa, clarice, mimismalfoy, laura granger, Lil/Margi (Lil/Margi, por dios amiga, que susto! T.T pero menos mal que sigues viva! sino T.T guaaa!), Esmeralda, anges80 y ZarethMalfoy

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio

Danara-chan


	9. Chapter 9

**Favor mutuo**

Capitulo 9: Acuerdos.

-Antes que nada ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Té, café?

-umm esta bien, un café con canela

-ahora lo traigo-dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina- mientras hago los cafés quisiera ir comentándote algo sobre el contrato, por lo que leí, el contrato es bastante general y quería que concretásemos ciertos puntos

-Sé que hice el contrato con puntos un poco ambiguos pero, quería que lo discutiésemos ya que, si ponía puntos concretos que te disgustaran, seguramente, ni te lo hubieses planteado, por cierto ¿Por qué no simplemente has conjurado el café?

-Porque me sale mejor a la manera muggle- contestó ya entrando al salón con los humeantes, cremosos y espumosos cafés. Puso la bandeja donde los traía en la mesita de té del salón, cogió su café y le dio un tranquilo sorbo. Malfoy sonrió ante el gesto

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes así?- preguntó desconcertada Hermione

-No, nada nada, es que creo que le gustaras a Margerit

-¿Quién es Margerit?

-Antes de responderte a eso, mejor saber si aceptas o no, y para eso, tenemos que retocar el contrato hasta que ambos estemos satisfechos- dijo Malfoy mientras le daba el primer sorbo a su café sorprendiéndose del sabor- ¿Qué le has echado?

-Se me olvidaba que el café con canela que estoy acostumbrada a hacer, es al gusto de mi padre, si quieres te hago otro solo con canela

-No, no hace falta, me gusta, solo me sorprendió ¿Qué lleva?- preguntó- Le diré a los elfos domésticos de mi casa que lo hagan igual umm- pensó- ¿miel?- volvió a preguntar

-Sí, es leche con una gota de miel, un clavo, canela en polvo y café africano, a mi padre le suelo echar un chorreón de miel, pero no me pareció que te gustara muy dulce

-Pensaste bien, bueno, volvamos al tema que nos ocupa- corroboro dándole otro sorbo gustoso

-Cierto, para empezar, el contrato no especifica si es para que seamos pareja o simplemente lo parezcamos

-No lo deje claro porque quería saber que querías hacer tú. No me importa que solo aparentemos de cara a la galería y luego, cuando estemos solos nos ignoremos como si no nos viésemos, estoy acostumbrado a eso, en las reuniones de la alta sociedad es de lo mas natural ver a dos enemigos acérrimos tratándose con cordialidad burguesa, pero no creo que eso sea de tu agrado, más aun cuando vamos a tener que intimar

-Tienes razón, preferiría un contrato para que seamos pareja a uno para aparentarlo, tampoco es que nos vallamos a volver inseparables, y dudo mucho que, de repente, empecemos a enamorarnos uno del otro, pero es mejor que intentemos tratarnos como pareja, intentar llegar a ser amigos aunque sea, a fin de cuentas si vamos a acostarnos, tendré que acostumbrarme a tu presencia primero, y si solo fingimos ante las demás personas jamás podré intimar contigo

-Entiendo el punto ¿Cómo hacerte gritar de placer si ni siquiera puedo acariciarte la cara?

-¡Malfoy!

El joven saco la varita y en un movimiento, ese punto del contrato quedo definido

-Listo, prosigamos

-umm… el siguiente punto no lo entiendo. Aunque el contrato es de un mes ¿fingir que llevamos dos meses más? ¿De que sirve eso?

-Porque será un tiempo razonable para llevar la relación un paso más allá, no seria tan extraño que nos encontraran a punto de iniciar "terapia", y si se diera el caso, ninguno de los dos quería mal, ni yo de aprovechado, ni tu de libertina. Además, mi madre no se tragaría eso de llevar a casa a mi novia, si no llevo menos de un mes y pico con ella, también salvaría mi dos meses de abstinencia frente a sus ojos, Margerit ya se estaba preocupando, y también te vendría bien a ti, porque déjame decirte que para tu familia seria muy sospechoso que encontraras novio a un mes vista de la boda de tu prima, pero nadie se esperaría que estés con un hombre durante tres meses para no estar sola en este evento familiar

-esta bien, acepto este punto, tampoco es que me importe mucho, solo es que no lo entendía, en fin, el siguiente a plantear es el del periodo de "sexo terapéutico", lo concretas a la primera semana desde el inicio del contrato. No estoy de acuerdo, primero no sabemos si "me has sido fiel"

-Vamos Granger, hace dos meses que estoy llevando a rajatabla mi "castigo", es imposible que no te halla sido "fiel"

-Mira Malfoy, por mucho que llevemos, hipotéticamente, "dos meses saliendo", no pienso acostarme contigo ahora mismo, así que asúmelo, la primera semana descartada

-ummm, esta bien, pues si la primera no, la segunda- dijo conciliador- ya me imaginaba que la primera no podría ser, era lógico, pero al proponer ahora la segunda, parezco mas condescendiente que si lo hubiera puesto desde el principio- pensó astutamente

Hermione se sonrojo levemente

-No creo que pueda ser la segunda semana

-¿Por qué no? Granger no seas mala, llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, ten algo de compasión

-Pues porque, según uno de los puntos del contrato, esa semana será la que estemos en la mansión Malfoy, no me parece correcto

-Vamos Granger, mis padres están mas que acostumbrados a que insonorice mi dormitorio, no es que halla tenido muchas novias formales para llevar a casa, pero las que he tenido no han tenido problemas, es mas, si no sucediese nada es cuando sospecharían

-De todas maneras, no puede ser

-¿Por qué no? Dame una razón valida y lo pospondremos a la tercera

-Porque es cuando me toca… umm… esos días… ya sabes… esos días del mes- murmuró algo azorada

-oh, no había pensado en eso-dijo sorprendido, aunque no lo pareciese- joder, dos semanas mas de abstinencia- pensó frustrado- bueno, que se le va a hacer, tendrá que ser la tercera

-Bien, repasemos los datos importantes de este párrafo, el "sexo sanador" será la tercera semana desde el comienzo del contrato, tener relaciones sexuales fuera de esa semana estará permitido mas no obligatorio, ninguna de las dos partes podrá adelantar o posponer la semana de "terapia"… me parece bien, además esa semana será la semana mas tranquila, ya que la segunda estaremos con tu familia y la cuarta con la mía.

En un toque de varita el contrato se modifico a lo acordado.

-La cláusula de confidencialidad me parece bien pero hay un punto que necesito que, o la adhieras a esta o la añadas al contrato en otro párrafo. La confianza

-¿confianza? No entiendo Granger, explícate

-Veras, no se como serán, como tu denominas, tus relaciones "serias", pero para mi la confianza es algo importante, no estoy diciendo que nos lo contemos todo, pero no nos mintamos, si hay algo que no podamos, queramos o debamos decirnos, no lo digamos, pero no mintamos, eso me cabrea profundamente

-umm tienes razón, la añadiré al párrafo de confidencialidad

-Sabes Malfoy, estas de lo mas conciliador, y que me des la razón, no se, es como si no fueras tu mismo, estas muy amable-dijo mientras le veía añadir la nueva subcláusula

-Granger, ya no somos unos críos, se perfectamente como tratar a una persona amablemente o con cortesía, es solo que hay… como decirlo… ciertos hábitos tuyos que me exasperan, además deberás de admitir que nuestras "discusiones" eran de lo mas estimulante- concluyó con una sonrisa zorruna

La castaña divertida, sonrió un poco con la ultima frase, la típica sonrisa de "no tienes remedio". Después suspiro algo resignada

-Bueno, tampoco es que vallamos a estar de acuerdo en todo, ninguna pareja lo esta, pero no quisiera que, mientras este vigente el contrato, estemos tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza

-Tranquila, pondremos normas de, por llamarlas de algún modo, convivencia, pero ¿estas de acuerdo con el resto del contrato? ¿O hay algo mas que quieras puntualizar?

-Umm no, además no hay mucho más que tocar, tampoco es un contrato muy largo, aunque realmente tampoco hace falta extenderse más. Los dos puntos que quedan, el de fidelidad por ambas partes mientras dure el contrato y la cláusula que permite modificar el contrato siempre y cuando sea de mutuo acuerdo, me parecen bien.

-Entonces no hay más que decir ¿no? ¿Aceptaras?

-Espera, hay una cosa que quiero que añadas antes, sino, no aceptare

-¿Dime?

-Si firmo ahora, el contrato al ser de 30 días exactos, terminaría en medio de la ceremonia, antes del convite de la boda-dijo mirando la hora. Habían estado toda la tarde discutiendo el contrato y apenas si eran las ocho de la tarde

-ummm bueno entonces modificaremos el contrato hasta el día después de la boda ¿Para cuándo se vallan los novios de viaje de luna de miel o hasta que termine el convite y te deje en tu casa?

-Mejor cuando Helen ya se valla, se extrañarían mucho que no aparecieses en el aeropuerto a despedirte cuando yo voy a ir

-Me parece bien

Con el ultimo golpe de varita, el contrato quedo finalizado, solo faltaba la firma de la castaña, ya que Malfoy ya lo había firmado, por eso era el único que, de momento, podía modificarlo.

La castaña lo ojeo atentamente, leyendo cada palabra, escudriñando cada frase y cuando vio que no había, cláusulas trampa, cogió la pluma y lo firmo

Malfoy, aunque seguía serio, no cabía en si de alegría, lo había conseguido ¡Lo había conseguido!

-¿puedo preguntarte que te ha llevado a aceptar? Cuando me marché no estaba muy seguro de que aceptaras, se que mi oferta era buena, pero también me di cuenta que tu reticencia era mayor de la que me esperaba

-tal vez mas adelante te lo cuente, solo te diré que estoy cansada de muchas cosas

-umm veo que eres diestra en el arte de la ambigüedad

Hermione sonrió mientras se levantaba del sillón

-Draco, querido ¿te quedas a cenar o por el contrario, querido novio mío, te vas a casa?- preguntó Hermione con una voz exageradamente empalagosa

El joven Malfoy tuvo que contenerse una carcajada

-Hermione, querida, me encantaría pero Margerit me espera, mucho he faltado ya, al no desayunar ni almorzar con ella- contestó Malfoy siguiéndole el juego

-¿ahora me dirás quien es Margerit? Me pica la curiosidad- dijo ya normal

-Podría ser ambiguo yo también, pero tengo que ser bueno con mi amada novia-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida- es mi abuela

-umm…Margerit, Narcisa… te veo casándote con alguna Rosa, Clavel, Lirio…

Malfoy volvió a contener la risa. Tenia que admitir que sabía sacarle jugo hasta a las frases más normales o a los datos más irrelevantes. Le gustaba ese humor acido que se tenían entre ellos, aunque eso es algo que nadie tenia porque saber ¿no?

-Nos vemos mañana, tenemos mucho que contarnos. Mañana podemos concretar que decir sobre nuestra "relación de dos meses", cuando empezamos, desde cuando nos hablamos y demás detalles

-Me parece bien- confirmo Hermione estando ambos ya en la puerta, el fuera y ella apoyada en el marco- antes del desayuno sobre ¿las nueve o las diez te parece bien?

-Si, a las diez perfecto, desayunaremos juntos, es lo mejor, además tendremos que hablar mucho. Por cierto, creo que como ya somos "novios" debería besarte para despedirnos ¿no crees? Debemos acostumbrarnos lo antes posible a estas cosas, además, cuando acabas de aceptar ser la pareja de alguien es normal besarse ¿no?

Hermione se sonrojo levemente pero asintió seria. Sabía que Malfoy tenía razón, cuanto antes mejor, a fin de cuentas de ahí a dos semanas empezarían a tener relaciones íntimas

Malfoy acerco su cara a la de Granger. Desde que Gladius le convenció que era la mejor candidata, no hacia mas que pensar ¿Cómo sabrían sus labios? ¿Cómo sería en la cama? Estaba convencido que la castaña era, entre sabanas, como una gatita con guantes de poliespan, y por las barbas de merlín que él se encargaría de quitarle esos grilletes de pudor y recato. Además, no era tonto, tenía la experiencia suficiente con el género femenino como para saber que Granger escondía grandiosas curvas. No vestía mal pero, era demasiado tradicional y seria hasta para elegir la ropa que usualmente vestía, por eso aparentaba mas edad de la que tenia y disimulaba su figura. Él le enseñaría que esa ropa era para las señoras de más de 45 años.

Él, al principio, pensaba darle un beso pequeño, un pico, como se diría, pero cuando sus labios tocaron los de la castaña, noto enseguida lo delicados y carnosos que eran, nada exagerado, tenían la solidez y firmeza necesaria, pero tan suaves…no tardo en profundizar el beso, por lo más sagrado, recorrería hasta la última muela de esa sabrosa boca.

Hermione no se esperaba aquel ataque directo. Había notado como Malfoy, sin razón aparente y de improviso, profundizaba el beso hasta llevarla al borde de la locura. Se notaba a leguas que Malfoy era un diestro casanova, guapo, elegante, caballeroso (cuando quería) y un maestro en el arte del ósculo. Esa suave y candente lengua estaba acariciando cada milímetro, cada diente, todo, y por Morgana, nunca la habían besado tan… tan…así. Una onda de calor le estaba naciendo de su vientre y la estaba mareando con su caprichosa expansión.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione dio gracias al cielo por estar apoyada en el marco de la puerta, porque sino, estaba segura que se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo. De lo que no se había dado cuenta es que, de la pasión del beso, sus amigas habían despertado como si un golpe de viento helado la hubiese recorrido la espalda. Pero Malfoy, si que se había dado cuenta, y con una sonrisa zorruna empezó a caminar hasta las escaleras, pero antes de perderse de vista de la castaña, se dio media vuelta, la miro y dijo

-Acabas de descubrir una de las cosas en la que me fascinan encontrar dulzor ¿Todo tu cuerpo será igual de dulce? Habrá que descubrirlo

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se marcho del edificio, dejando a la muchacha, cerrando la puerta apresuradamente y con el mayor sonrojo que jamás hubiese tenido.

Él estaba contento, con una sonrisa en la boca que opacaría cualquier modelo de pasta dentífrica. En el fondo, todo esto le parecía divertido, había pasado de ser una maldición trágica y totalmente frustrante, a una experiencia nueva y, seguramente, irrepetible. Cuando la guerra acabó, maduro lo suficiente como para ver que las enseñanzas de su padre sobre la pureza de la sangre, no eran más que alegorías sobre la supremacía. Entendió que toda aquella paranoia sobre la sangre no era más que una excusa para estar encima de los demás, y que lo que realmente los mantenía en la cúspide era la astucia. Tenían maniatados a la mayoría de los magnates del mundo mágico y a más de la mitad del mundo muggle. Su fortuna no hacia más que crecer, y el poder económico y político de los Malfoy era innegable.

Hermione estaba dando vueltas por su salón, como una leona enjaulada. Estaba roja como una bombilla del árbol de navidad. Reconocía que no tenía mucho con que comparar, pero sin duda, ese había sido el beso más ardiente que había tenido jamás. Su cuerpo estaba expectante, su boca hinchada y sus ojos dilatados

-Por lo mas sagrado… y todo por un beso uff… pensemos fríamente, hay que pensar fríamente- se dijo mientras proseguía dando vueltas por el comedor- era de esperarse, al fin de cuentas, no por nada, la mitad de la población comprendida entre los 20 y los 30 años del mundo mágico, ha pasado por la cama de Malfoy ¿no?- se cruzo de brazos intentando reflexionar, cuando se dio cuenta de las duras protuberancias en su pecho- por favor, que no se halla dado cuenta, que no se halla dado cuenta

Después de unos minutos, encontramos a Hermione sentada en el sofá mirando el contrato, que se encontraba en la mesita del té

-Me he dejado llevar por la rabia y no he pensado con la cabeza, sino con mi orgullo- suspiro resignada- al menos le ayudare con su problema ¿verdad?- empezó a reír divertida- bueno, como diría mi madre, a lo hecho, pecho, así que intentémonos divertir un poco- sonrió- al menos podré descubrir hasta que punto a cambiado desde que íbamos a Hogwarts.

Ambos cenaron con una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y a la vez nerviosismo. Una tranquilidad de tener la sensación de hacer lo correcto, si, era extraño, pero ninguno de los dos sentía que estuviese mal eso de "estar juntos". Y un nerviosismo de "la primera cita", si, porque a fin de cuentas, mañana sería su primera cita, es cierto que era para concretar datos importantes de su "noviazgo" ya que en teoría ya llevaban "dos meses juntos", pero para ellos era irrelevante ¡era su primera cita!. Los nervios podían con Hermione, entre otras cosas, mañana su primera cita desde hace mas de un año y para Malfoy, aunque sus nervios no se comparaban a los de la chica, también estaba ansioso ¿Cómo transcurriría este mes? Había muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo era reducido, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Estoy tan contenta de tener tantos comentarios, cada dia estoy mas sorprendida de la acogida de este fic O.o :3 muchas gracias a todos! :D

Tengo que comunicaros que el lunes que viene seguramente no podre actualizar y me tardare dos semanas (en vez de una que es lo acostumbrado, y el ritmo que intento llevar) en hacerlo ¿porque? Mi hermana viene de visita esta semana, por lo que no tendre tiempo para escribir ni el titulo del siguiente cap xD

En este cap se dio el primer beso ¿que os parecio? ¿precipitado? tal vez, pero, solo tienen 2 semanas desde el momento en el que firmaron, para irse acostumbrando el uno al otro (Vale que Malfoy no tiene problemas con eso, pero Hermione si, como es normal xD)Aun no hay lemon, paciencia queridas/os (no se si hay chicos xD) abra mas adelante aunque si que habra escenas subidas de tono en muchos episodios antes de que ocurra el lemon (a fin de cuentas Malfoy lleva dos meses sin nada de nada, necesita una hembra rapido xD) En fin, ¿que os parece? :D

Una mencion especial a quienes me dejan sus apreciados y muy anelados reviews! cintia black, Abril, laura granger, liilamak, ky, ZarethMalfoy, Diable Dreams, Elizabeth, alastor82, clarice, Amia, Pajaro de Fuego, clio, SMaris, Lil/Margi (Poco mas y no llegas amiga xD bueno te perdono, pero solo por ser tu ¿eh? xD)

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio

Danara-chan


	10. Chapter 10

**Favor mutuo**

Capitulo 10: Día Uno ¿61 días de noviazgo? Festejemos el segundo aniversario

Eran las diez menos cinco de la mañana y Hermione ya se había duchado y arreglado. En ese momento estaba haciendo el desayuno, unos mini cruasanes a la plancha, unos rellenos de jamón y queso, otros rellenos de salmón ahumado y por ultimo, y mas deseados, rellenos de chocolate con leche. Hermione era una adicta al chocolate… si, es hija de dentistas y siempre se lavaba los dientes después de cada comida, pero, siempre que podía, comía algo con chocolate, era su pasión secreta.

Cuando estaba sirviendo en la bandeja el último cruasán, llamaron a la puerta. Debía reconocerle a Malfoy que era puntual, y eso era algo que ella tenía muy en cuenta.

-Buenos días- saludó la castaña al rubio

-Buenos días Hermione ¿Qué tal la mañana?- dijo dándole un pico mientras entraba a la casa, como si eso fuese algo habitual

-Lo tuyo era la interpretación ¿verdad?- comentó una vez cerrada la puerta, a lo que Malfoy solo sonrió divertido

-No hay porque dramatizar ¿no? A fin de cuentas somos novios desde hace dos meses y un día- contrarresto aun con esa sonrisa- por cierto, huele bien ¿es el desayuno?

-Si, no tengo Elfos Domesticos, así que tendrás que soportar mi cocina ¿El café lo quieres como ayer?

-Sorpréndeme- dijo calmado mientras volvía a sentarse en el mismo sofá de ayer

Minutos más tarde Hermione llego a la sala con la bandeja que contenía un apetitoso desayuno. Un par de capuchinos y un plato rebosante de los mini cruasanes que había estado haciendo hacia unos segundos.

-No se que tipo de desayuno sueles disfrutas tu, pero si quieres algo diferente tendremos que salir

-No pasa nada, tienen buena pinta, quien diría que la ratoncita de biblioteca sabe algo de cocina

-Que sepas que soy una gran cocinera, además ¿De que te extrañas? En la elaboración de pociones y en la preparación de los alimentos, priman prácticamente los mismos fundamentos, ser cuidadoso, atento, metódico e ingenioso

-Solo esperemos que no le pongas a la comida raíz de mandrágora o algo así

-Muy gracioso, pero que sepas que muchas plantas que se usan para pociones son consideradas también plantas aromáticas o condimentos, como por ejemplo el Hisopo

-¿En serio?

-Claro, alguna vez lo he usado, con moderación, como condimento en platos de carne, principalmente en platos grasos

-ummm ligeramente avellanado- apuntó mientras tomaba el café que Granger le había dado- además de cocinera, tienes una buena variedad de cafés

-Bueno, muchas veces me he tenido que desvelar para trabajar en algún caso, por lo que descubrí el arte del café

-El que te tomaste ayer tenía chocolate ¿verdad?- pregunto rememorando aquel vestigio dulzón que encontró mientras le arrebataba el aliento

-Sí, me gusta el café con chocolate, diría que es mi preferido

-¿el de hoy también tiene chocolate?

-No, tiene vainilla… ¿Se puede saber porque hablamos de café?-preguntó extrañada- deberíamos estar concretando los datos mas importantes sobre nuestro supuesto noviazgo de dos meses

-Cierto, pero ¿Por qué no hablar de café? Las parejas hablan de cualquier cosa, y para que veas que soy un buen novio te voy a contar un secreto… adoro el café, además así ya tenemos excusa

-¿excusa?

-Si, en algún momento de nuestra existencia tendríamos que dejar de ignorarnos mutuamente, podríamos haber coincidido en alguna cafetería cercana al ministerio

-Claro, claro, hace cerca de medio año coincidimos en CoolTao Café a primera hora de la mañana, apenas había clientela y ambos pedimos el mismo café, salvo por la cantidad de azúcar, el camarero se confundió y enlazo nuestros caminos- relató sarcástica

-Umm muy buena ¿habías fingido tener pareja antes? Eso de inventarte encuentros se te da bien, aunque preferiría que sea en un sitio un poco más elegante, el CoolTao Café es mas para empleados del ministerio, yo voy al Café French

-Muy gracioso, pero ¿Sabes? antes también iba allí, pero un día que lo cerraron por el fallecimiento de un familiar del dueño y entré al CoolTao, desde entonces voy a esa cafetería, el café es mucho mejor allí, ya le dije a la dueña que si mejoraba la presencia del local ganaría mucha clientela y prestigio.

-Umm interesante, tendré que ir a visitar esa cafetería, si es verdad lo que dices hablare con la dueña para financiar la remodelación, pero por favor que le cambie ese nombre tan malo

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Tenía razón ¿en que estaba pensando la dueña al ponerle ese nombre?

-Si al final en vez de hablar de "nosotros" seguimos hablando de café

-Es una conversación interesante para entablar una amistad, podemos decir que esta conversación la tuvimos hace ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste? ¿Seis meses? A mi me parece perfecto, cuatro meses mas tarde, habiéndonos mantenidos en contacto clandestinamente por carta y en alguna que otra visita a la cafetería, el amor floreció entre los dos y nos liamos, la cuestión es ¿Cómo?- se preguntó mientras volvía a tomar un poco de café

Hermione estaba sorprendida ¿Dónde estaba ese chico elegante, frío, desagradable, arrogante, presumido, narcisista y malcriado que conocía? Seguía siendo elegante, frío y presumido, con un ligero toque arrogante y estaba segura que podía ser extremadamente desagradable si se lo proponía pero…había madurado. Su narcisismo parecía haber menguado ligeramente, pero el cambio más notable era su madurez, ya no era un malcriado, sabia comportarse y, lo mas sorprendente, no sentía ese aire de desprecio hacia ella, seguía emitiendo superioridad a través de su elegancia y buenas maneras pero no la hacia sentirse degradada.

-Sabes Malfo…Draco, estoy muy sorprendida contigo-admitió cogiendo uno de los cruasanes salados (los dulces mejor para acabar, así podría saborear el chocolate a gusto, como plato final)

-Lo tomare como un cumplido Hermione, por cierto ¿puedes traer los pendientes que te di un momento?

-Si claro- dijo extrañada mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la habitación

Mientras Hermione buscaba los hermosos pendientes, el joven Malfoy sacaba una caja de terciopelo de su chaqueta. Acarició un poco la tapa.

Él también estaba sorprendido. Hablar con ella era tan fácil… exudaba un sentimiento de confianza y confidencialidad… se notaba que estaba segura de sus habilidades, tanto profesionales como personales y que era una persona con principios fuertes. Solo le faltaba una sola cosa para ser total y absolutamente exitosa. Que tuviera esa misma confianza de su cuerpo. Estaba mas que claro que ella se aceptaba a sí misma, salvo por el físico, la pregunta era ¿Qué es lo que no le gustaba? No es que fuese una modelo, pero, intuía que, tenía buena figura, no podía opinar mucho porque ella se empeñaba en enterrarse entre metros y metros de telas… pero eso lo iba a cambiar hoy, como que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy que el iba a hacer que todos y cada uno de los hombres del mundo mágico le envidiaran (aun mas) por tenerla. Además, su familia no la aceptaría ni el primer día si ella vestía con ropas más recatadas que su madre.

-Aquí están- anunció Hermione mostrando la cajita donde reposaban

-¿puedes ponértelos? Es que quiero comprobar una cosa

Hermione se los puso y le miro desconcertada ¿Qué quería comprobar?

-umm a ver como te queda el collar a juego- dijo mientras abría la caja, que Hermione no se había percatado hasta ahora que tenia el rubio el la mano

Un hermoso y elegante collar, notablemente caro, resplandeció expuesto a la luz que entraba por las ventanas del comedor

-Te presento tu atrasado regalo de primer aniversario, se que llega con un mes de retraso pero que se le va a hacer

-Estas loco, no puedo aceptar eso

-¿Por qué no? Te dije que con mis parejas soy generoso y si no te regalo algo así por el primer mes de noviazgo, se notaria que no eres mi novia de verdad- dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella con el collar en la mano, con claras intenciones de ponérselo

-Pero, pero… es muy caro

-Puede que para alguien normal sea muy caro, pero querida, estas con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo- susurró con un toque arrogante, pero sobretodo sensual ya que mientras hablaba estaba colocándole el collar

Hermione estaba sonrojada. Malfoy estaba tomándose su tiempo, estaba tan cerca…la había medio abrazado, con cada brazo a cada lado de su cuello, colocándole el collar con parsimonia, rozando con sus fríos pero hábiles dedos cada trocito de la piel expuesta de su curvatura… y Malfoy no podía estar mas satisfecho. Estaba muy contento con las respuestas del cuerpo de la castaña. La piel se le había puesto de gallina, su cara esta sonrojada y los ojos le brillaban ¿y esta chica llevaba más de un año sin pareja? Menudo desperdicio

-umm te queda bien- dijo alejándose poco a poco

Hermione se aclaro la garganta, que asombrosamente se le había quedado seca

-No tengo nada especial que ponerme con esto, seria una lastima que una joya tan fina quedara en el cajón por eso. Sí tienes que darme algo ¿porque no mejor algo menos llamativo?

-Hablando de ponerse, aun no te he dado el regalo que segundo aniversario y tenia pensado renovarte el vestuario

-Pero ¿tu estas loco? Pretendes comprarme o algo así ¡yo no soy una cabeza hueca superficial como a las que estás acostumbrado!

-Hermione- dijo seriamente- ¿Cuántas veces te han denegado algún proyecto por falta de presupuesto?

La castaña no contesto, pero se mordió el labio inferior

-Por línea general, los proyectos que te deniegan en el ministerio es por ese motivo, por falta de presupuesto

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu locura transitoria bipolar?

-Te voy a dar un consejo de empresario Granger, que estoy seguro habrás intuido pero que has intentado no prestarle atención. Cuando un buen proyecto le llega al ministerio y puede no llevarlo a cabo por falta de presupuesto, pide a las personas más influyentes y poderosas, económicamente hablando, que sirvan de avalistas, precursoras, socios…

-Lo se

-Bien, para conseguir que esas personas aporten, no solo tienes que deslumbrarles con las ventajas del proyecto, tienes que impresionarlas día a día. Tienes que venderte a ti misma junto con el proyecto

-Pero…

-Hermione, se que no es problema de mal gusto, te he visto en las fiestas navideñas del ministerio, sabes vestirte.

-Mal…Draco, estas diciéndome que vista siempre con ropa que uso para momentos especiales

-Porque tienes que ser especial, Hermione, cuando esos inversores te vean, tienen que ver a una mujer fuerte, decidida, lanzada, innovadora pero sobretodo, segura de si misma y aunque yo se que lo eres, por tu forma de vestir solo consigues mostrar a una mujer cansada de batallar, inteligente, si, seria, también, pero sin fuerzas para innovar, para luchar por sus objetivos.

Hermione se volvió a morder el labio inferior

-Odio la superficialidad- dijo en un suspiro

-Lo se, pero piensa en esto ¿a cuanta gente podrás ayudar con los proyectos que te aprobarían, solo por vestirte acorde a tu edad? No te digo que vendas tus "servicios" a algún magnate, ni te estoy "pagándote por ayudarme" solo estoy haciéndole un regalo a mi novia, es normal ayudarse dentro de una pareja

-Renovar un vestuario va a costar miles de galeones y no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, Ma…Draco

-Ni yo tampoco, y creo que ser padre vale mucho mas que unos miles de galeones ¿cierto?

-Nunca te das por vencido ¿verdad?

-Nunca, y menos aun si tengo razón

-Es que…

-Vamos Hermione, sabes que tengo razón, te he visto convencer a uno de los miembros del consejo de ministros de no se que proyecto, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir bien la conversación, en la fiestas navideñas del año pasado, y sabes tan bien como yo que ese elegante traje rojo pasión tubo mucho que ver. Se que le abordaste cuando viste a tu mayor opositor aprovechar la fiesta para convencerle, de que tu proyecto no debía seguir adelante, y no por aprovecharte de la situación

-¿Tu como sabes tantas cosas?

-No hay dato que se le escape a un Malfoy, querida. La información es poder, y nosotros los Malfoys, amor, somos muy poderosos

-Pretencioso- dijo algo divertida

-Entonces ¿vamos?

-Te advierto, como no consiga que me aprueben mi próximo proyecto, te obligare a financiarlo

-Trato hecho

Malfoy se lo estaba pasando pipa. La castaña era divertida, testaruda como una mula pero era sorprendente como podía hablar y bromear con ella, nunca había sentido esa confianza con nadie (salvo con su abuela y su madre, pero ellas no cuentan), pero con ella era tan fácil… Ahora comprendía un poco mejor el porque tenia tantos amigos, era amable, comprensiva y con un ligero toque de inocente fragilidad, que con rapidez te hacia sentir la necesidad de protegerla (aunque el aun no había llegado a ese extremo… ¿verdad?)

Será un noviazgo corto pero sabía que iba a pasárselo bien, iba a ser memorable, para los dos, porque él iba a hacer algo que ninguna de sus anteriores pajeras había hecho, y es que iba a presumir de novia, si, si, les enseñaría que las joyas mas escondidas y valiosas, una vez pulidas, las tenia él antes que nadie. Por que él si veía el potencial donde no parecía haber nada, y por dios que aun recordaba como aprendió esa lección, aun le dolía la mandíbula de solo recordar el tiempo indefinido que paso abierta a causa de la misma joven que ahora haría que medio mundo mágico le envidiara. Jamás olvidaría el baile del torneo, y como ella le dejo, como a todos los demás, totalmente desencajado.

Mientras charlaban, se habían terminado el desayuno. Hermione aunque reticente para salir con el rubio para renovar su vestuario, no podía evitar disfrutar del sabor dulzón del último cruasán que se había comido, aun tenía el sabor del chocolate en su boca y disfrutaba de él con gusto. De lo que no se había dado cuenta es que mientras ella se perdía saboreando, Malfoy se había vuelto a acercar, con un aura de sensual acecho que haría templar a la mismísima mata-jaharí.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar el cercano abrazo en el que estaba envuelta, y cuando abrió la boca para reclamarle tan repentina acción se vio invadida de nuevo por los labios de él. Sus labios se movían aun más ávidos que la vez anterior, era tan ardiente que Hermione temía perder las fuerzas de las piernas por completo. Apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él intentando sostenerse en algo, notó como las frías manos del rubio, a la par de acariciarla la cadera con pasión (¿Cómo podían arderle unas manos tan frías?) la sostenían impetuoso, ardiente pero firmemente para que no se cayera al suelo.

Al separarse ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-Esto nos ha enseñado una cosa a ti y dos cosas a mí.

-¿si?-pregunto abochornada. Sabía que Malfoy estaba notando su "alegría" al tener su pecho pegado al suyo.

-A ti te ha enseñado a que si saboreas con ese placer algo, yo voy a querer probarlo- Hermione se sonrojó- y a mi me ha enseñado dos cosas, muy de mi agrado- hizo una pequeña pausa- una es que te gusta mucho el chocolate, se me ocurre tantas cosas con eso- dijo mientras acariciaba la curva de su espalda con excitante suavidad y con un tono muy sugerente- y otra cosa que he descubierto y que me agrada aun mas- hizo otra pausa para acercarse y susurrarle al oído- no eres de hielo señorita Granger- mientras le susurraba la apretó aun mas a el, para que se notara aun mas las dos pequeñas durezas- estoy ansioso por verte en todo tu esplendor, Hermione- le arrullo roncamente

Cuando sus cuerpos dejaron de tocarse Hermione solo tuvo una reacción

-Voy a cepillarme los dientes- dijo en un carraspeo y salio corriendo al cuarto de baño

Malfoy solo volvió a sentarse en el sofá contento…hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba así de una relación. Por fin una pareja que no era un bloque de mármol o una "rarita"… tenía una suerte con las novias que había tenido hasta ahora… (Las mujeres solteras de la alta sociedad o son una frígidas o con gustos demasiados extraños… al menos con las que él había tenido el "gusto" de estar)

- Celebrar nuestro segundo mes de noviazgo yendo de compras, seguro que Pansy se lo pasaría de miedo- dijo riendo- a lo mejor la invito, y cuando se reponga del susto, seguro que nos asesora

* * *

Wooooow este cap ha tenido el mayor nº de comentarios que he tenido nunca!!! que alegria! T.T (lagrimones de felicidad)

Antes que nada, os debo una disculpa, tenia que haber actualizado ayer, pero no pude T.T (lagrimones de tristeza). Ayer, estaba yo tranquilamente acabando de escribir el cap cuando de repente todo fue oscuridad!!! no es coña, es verdad, todo se volvio negro... se fue la luz!!!! T.T y yo sin guardar!!! casi un tercio del cap a la porra!!! grrrr aaaar aaaaaaaah (sonidos de desesperación) Por lo que he tenido que reescribir el final del cap. No estoy convencida pero intente hacerlo lo mejor posible :)

En este cap se dio el segundo beso y algún que otro achuchon (mi teclado esta lleno de babas solo de imaginarlo... vale lo admito, antes lo llene de babas pensando en los cruasanes ¿contentas? buuu u.u) Aun no hay lemon pero poco a poco el ambiente de caldea ¿verdad chicas? (sigo sin saber si hay algun chico... posiblemente no xD si lo hay que lo diga! xD sal! se un hombre! xD) En fin, ¿que os parece? :D Hermione de compras con Malfoy ¿no es subrealista? (si que lo es, pero como lo imagino yo pues ea, queda genial, por que yo lo valgo xD *estilo byakuya powers*) (hacia de tiempo que no usaba esa expresión... va por ti Lil! xD)

Una mencion especial a quienes me dejan sus apreciados y muy anelados reviews! Caaregmaa, cintia black, clarice, Amia, Isabela-Domi, laura granger, mimismalfoy14, ZarethMalfoy, Lil/Margi (que el byakuya powers te acompañe xD), alastor82, ana belen martinez amaro, Uchiha Em, SMaris, clio, anges80, Abril, Ailei-chan, Diable Dreams, Moshina, zephyr.

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio

Danara-chan


	11. Chapter 11

**Favor mutuo**

Capitulo 11: Día Uno. Celebrando el segundo aniversario. En la Boutique

Nuestros protagonistas caminaban con aparente tranquilidad (bueno Hermione era la única nerviosa en realidad). Iban por el concurrido callejón de compras para magos, cerca el uno del otro pero sin tocarse. Después del apasionado beso y de que Hermione se tranquilizara cepillándose los dientes (y dando unas cien vueltas dentro del aseo), habían acordado como actuar durante las compras de hoy. Irían lo suficientemente cerca como para que se notara que iban juntos, pero sin tocarse para que así no se esparciera la noticia de su "noviazgo" como el polen en primavera.

También habían quedado en que solo miraría y se llevaría un traje para ir a la oficina, un vestido de gala para ocasiones especiales y un par de conjuntos de calle (por reticencias de ella, él verdaderamente tenia planeado cambiarle el armario entero)

Se dirigían a una de las tiendas más exclusivas de ropa de todo el mundo mágico, y conforme se acercaban a la zona de la tienda, Hermione se ponía más y más nerviosa, ya que se había dado cuenta que contra mas avanzaban, mas se adentraba en el territorio de las serpientes. Las tiendas subían de categoría, presentación elegante, con productos y servicios exclusivos y con precios exorbitantes

-M…Draco, no se ¿Por qué no compramos en el mundo muggle? Hay tiendas, seguramente, igual o más exclusivas y caras y yo estaría un poco más cómoda

-Vamos Hermione, a la tienda que vamos también hay ropa muggle, tendrás mucho donde escoger, además ya avisé a Christopher de que vendríamos, aunque se va desilusionar mucho cuando sepa que solo venimos a por cuatro prendas mal contadas

-Primero ¿Quién es Christopher? Segundo ¿Cuándo le avisaste? Tercero ¿Por qué…?

-Hermione cálmate, Christopher es uno de los mayores exponentes en el mundo de la moda mágica, le conocí hace tiempo, tiene un gusto exquisito. Le avisé ayer antes de llegar a casa para cenar, y se desilusionara porque es la primera vez que llevo a alguna de mis parejas allí para comprar, y estaba como un niño antes de recibir un juguete nuevo

-¿Y porque me traes a mí entonces?- pregunto desconfiada

-Bueno, todas mis parejas anteriores ya tenían un gusto determinado, tiene tiendas predilectas, además a Christopher no le gusta las "desesperadas de la moda" como suele decir él, hasta las más serias y frívolas caen rendidas ante él y eso le desquicia

-¿otro mujeriego como tú?- le pregunto alzando una ceja

-En absoluto, esta muy enamorado de su mujer, esta encantado con ella, además también es muy elegante y tiene mucho estilo, dice, que si algo no se le ocurre a él, se le ocurre a ella. Se complementan muy bien.

-Dos enamorados de la moda, juntos, es bueno tener pasiones comunes para que una pareja perdure ¿y ella estará también con nosotros?

-Si quieres, ella estaría más que encantada de venir, pero no creo que quieras verla, la verdad

-¿Por qué?

-Ahí va la bomba… ¿debería amarrarla a mi antes de decirle nada?- pensó Malfoy divertido- Porque es Pansy

-Pansy…¿Parkinson?- pregunto algo descolocada- ¿con la que te acostaste "poco antes de empezar nuestra relación"?- le volvió a preguntar en susurro

-La misma, y antes de que me des un sermón, él lo sabe, pasaban una mala época, pero no te voy a contar los detalles, Pansy me mataría, además ya no es Parkinson, desde hace unos años es Pansy Prounier

-¿Pretendes llevarme a la tienda de ropa de Pansy Parkinson? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Nada mas verme, me matará, o al menos lo intentará, y francamente, no me apetece estar esquivando hechizos

-Claro que no Hermione, es mas, estoy más que seguro que, en caso de que quiera hechizar a alguien, el que se lleva mas papeletas para enfrentarse a su ira soy yo. Además no es "una tienda de ropa" cualquiera, es la mas prestigiosa Boutique de toda Inglaterra mágica, y otra cosa, ya te he dicho que es Prounier

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ya te he dicho que si no quieres no va a venir, le dije a Christopher que no avisara a Pansy, porque mi pareja no se solía llevar bien con ella

En esas, llegaron a la entrada de la tienda, se veía elegante, sofisticada pero sin perder ese toque, semi-medieval, que tenían todas las tiendas mágicas. Pero por encima de todo, se veía exclusiva y muy, muy costosa. En cada ladrillo, loseta, piedra, madera o cristal, se respiraba el olor a "increíblemente caro"

Malfoy la cogió del antebrazo e hizo que posara su mano en su brazo. Ella le miró extrañada por su gesto y entraron a la tienda.

Nada mas pisar dentro, una mujer muy guapa se vislumbro al otro lado del mostrador de caja (todo elegante y oneroso)

-Señor Malfoy es un placer volver a verlo, el señor Prounier, le espera en dentro de las salas de pruebas

Sin decir nada más, nuestro apuesto caballero condujo a Hermione a la parte indicada por la dependienta

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a traer a tu novia aquí? Eres un maldito desconsiderado- eso fue lo primero que escucharon al llegar a la sala de pruebas, y es que allí los esperaban el matrimonio Prounier

-Christopher…

-Lo siento Draco, sabes que no puedo esconderle nada

-como si pudieras esconderme algo llegando a casa saltando de la alegría-le dijo Pansy exasperada a su marido- y ahora déjame ver a la afortunada-dijo echando un vistazo a la chica que estaba al lado del rubiales. Le echo el ojo de bajo a arriba, mientras subía iba analizándola- no se porque me iba a llevar mal con ella, se nota que sabe combinarse la ropa, solo falta que aprenda un par de cosillas sobre, que ponerse a que edad y estaría perfecta- eso pensaba la chica hasta llegar a la cara de la pobre Hermione

-Buenos días señora Prounier, hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos

-¿Granger?

La castaña estaba nerviosa ¿debería ir sacando ya la varita?

-Draco-dijo seria volviendo hacia el rubio- Sabia que tu siempre tirabas a lo alto ¿pero tanto? En fin- Pansy hizo un ligero movimiento con la varita y uno de los vestidores centelleó- no voy a necesitar la trampa cenagosa

-¿No te vas a enfadar, ni nos vas a hechizar?- Pregunto el aristócrata

-A ella no tengo porque hacerle nada, es una buena persona y muy decente, cosa que, querido, no te pega, es demasiado para ti, pero si ella consigue meterte en vereda y darme un ahijado, por mi genial, con suerte saldrá a la madre y será mas listo y cariñoso que su padre.

-Te lo dije- le susurró Draco a Herrmione después del discurso de Pansy

Nuestra protagonista no salía de su asombro ¿ya esta? Estaba claro que había subestimado a Parkinson, había madurado más de lo que se esperaba… o tal vez no (pensando en la trampa cenagosa que acababa de quitar)

-Pero ahora, vamos a lo importante, Hermione ¿puedo llamarte Hermione?- sin esperar a que le respondiera, la cogió del brazo y la guió a una zona donde de la nada empezó a salir conjunto tras conjunto de ropa- tenemos mucho que escoger y el tiempo es escaso

Hoy sin duda era el día en que Hermione esta recibiendo mas sorpresas que en toda su vida, había marcas Muggles (bueno, realmente no sabia si es que la ropa era muggle o es que los diseñadores realmente eran magos encubiertos).

Tenían trajes, vestidos, faldas, blusas, complementos de todo tipo y de todas las marcas (todas caras)… que si Armani, Gucci, Yves Saint Laurent, Chanel, Valentino, Christian Dior, Prada, Versace, Elie Saab, Dona Karan, Carolina Herrera, Ralph Lauren, Dolce & Galbana, Max Mara y un largo etcétera.

-Pero si solo voy a coger un par de trajes, hay demasiados- dijo Hermione

-¿Solo un par de trajes? Pero Draco ¿desde cuando eres un tacaño?-recriminó Pansy al muchacho

-A mi no me mires, es ella la que no quiere más, y eso que he intentado convencerla, pero es de ideas fijas

-Draco, siento decirte que has perdido tu don de convencimiento- carcajeo Christopher

Pansy siguió mirando trajes y con tres conjuntos diferentes de trajes de chaqueta se encaro a Hermione

-¿Cuál te vas aprobar primero?

-Pero si solo me voy a llevar…

-Hermione, Hermione, si solo te vas a llevar un par de trajes, tendrás que coger los mejores, los que mejor te sientan ¿cierto? Que te lleves poco no quiere decir que te vallas a probar pocos, ahora ¿Cuál primero? Creo que el traje de chaqueta y pantalón blanco que quedaría genial

Draco no pudo evitar reírse interiormente. Aunque el plan no incluía a Pansy, estaba claro que Christopher le había contado la conversación que tuvieron ayer.

**// Flash Back \\**

-Buenas tardes Christopher

-Buenas tardes Draco, hacia tiempo que no te veía ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, tengo una noticia que darte y bueno, necesito que hagas algo por mí ¿podemos hablar a solas?

-claro- dijo guiándole al interior de su despacho en la tienda- dime ¿pasa algo?

-Veras, mañana tengo pensado en traer a…-Malfoy hizo una parada dramática para continuar poco después con soltura y con una sonrisa de "seguro que te gusta lo que te voy a decir"- mi novia a comprar ropa aquí

A Christopher le empezaron a brillar los ojos como a un niño que le acaban de decir que al día siguiente vendría Papa Noel a jugar con él.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y estas seguro que no es una de esas histéricas que en cuanto me ven solo me piden consejos y más consejos sobre moda?

-Si, es mas, creo que ella solo querrá un par de trajes y un vestido de gala como mucho

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- los ojos de Christopher expresaban "¿Papa Noel solo va a estar 10 minutos conmigo? ¡Jooo!"

-Porque ella es así, no le gusta deber nada a nadie

-Valla, no es como con las que sueles salir, buen cambio ¿vamos madurando?

-Algo, tal vez- dijo sonriendo- pero tú sabes que soy muy cabezota y realmente quiero renovarle el vestuario

-¿La convencerás?

-Lo dudo, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que, en cuestión de cabezonería, ella rivaliza conmigo

-¿Entonces que planeas que hagamos?

Draco sonrió perverso

-La haremos probarse todo y quiero que con tu ojo clínico anotes lo que le quede bien para enviárselo a casa mientras estamos fuera

-¿Lo que le quede bien? ¡No! Lo que le quede perfecto- Christopher estaba rebosante de alegría. Pareciera que en vez de Hermione, vendrían a la boutique a desfilar la nueva temporada de Danielo Rinotrevy (un diseñador muy famoso del mundo mágico, aunque en el mundo muggle no expusiera, más que nada porque muchos de sus trajes tenían materiales, que no podían explicar a los muggles)

**\\ Fin Flash Back //**

Mientras Draco rememoraba aquella conversación, Hermione se había cambiado unas cuantas veces. Habían empezado por los trajes para ir a trabajar, trajes de pantalón o falda hasta las rodillas y chaqueta, que le daban un aire de empresaria joven y emprendedora, y según había apreciado nuestro rubio, le quedaban especialmente bien el traje de chaqueta y pantalón blanco y el azul (http : // www . fotoranking . es / show . php ? img = 61136_Traje02 . JPG . html // http : // www . fotoranking . es / show . php ? img = 61141_Traje03 . JPG . html)

Hermione después del quinto conjunto, mientras se cambiaba en el probador, vio como Pansy la observaba analíticamente, y es que desde el primer traje, la pelinegra, había estado con ella en el probador, mientras le traía otras chaquetas o camisas, antes de salir y la vieran ambos rubios (Christopher era rubio oscuro). Se notaba que le gustaba su trabajo, porque sino ¿Por qué no le hacia o decía nada? Se moría por saber el porque de este inusual comportamiento por parte de la señora Prounier

-Señora Prounier…

-Por favor, dime Pansy, señora Prounier es demasiado formal, guárdalo para cuando estemos en público

-¿público?- a Hermione casi le da un infarto ¿Parkinson (en su mente siempre seria Parkinson) quería que la tuteara?

-Si, en las fiestas de la alta sociedad, o cuando allá algún que otro socio de los Malfoy o de mi marido y mío

-Puede que suene un poco antipática pero… ¿Por qué me tratas tan cordialmente? No se, estoy con Draco Malfoy, podría decirse que eres su mejor amiga ¿y no tratas de asesinarme? Perdona que te lo diga así, pero me parece extraño

-Bueno Hermione, la gente cambia, no es me halla convertido en Maria Teresa de Calcuta precisamente… no me mires así, se quien fue, una clienta asidua esta en varias O.N.G.S tanto mágicas como muggles- la miró de arriba a bajo- ummm tienes buenas piernas, los pantalones te quedan bien para ir a la oficina, pero si tienes que cerrar un trato o algo te sugiero este, con esa falda que te realza la retaguardia y deja ver esas piernas, no hay hombre que pueda pensar coherentemente

-Gracias-dijo algo apenada

-Volviendo al tema, es cierto que no soy tan buena como tú, pero he madurado, un poquito-dijo mientras le tendía una camisa- además, indirectamente, te debo un gran favor- concluyo pasándole la chaqueta

-¿Un favor? ¿A mi?

-Si Hermione, la chica que tenemos de dependienta, hubiera tenido que dejar de trabajar aquí de no ser por ti y tu departamento. Sus padres querían obligarla a casarse con un hombre y vivir para él, así ellos podrían vivir cómodamente en una de las tantas casas de ese hombre, prácticamente sus padres la vendieron por una casa.

-La recuerdo, el caso llego a juicio, fui su abogada, fue un caso muy difícil, mas aun cuando la mayoría del jurado era unos tradicionalistas, a favor de los matrimonios de conveniencia

-Rika me contó que estuviste esplendida y que casi consigues que abolieran esos matrimonios

-No estuve tan bien, además solo he conseguido restringir en que se los matrimonios de conveniencia se acepten si el contrato prenupcial se firma antes de que ambos contrayentes cumplan los 10 años

-Bueno al menos así evitas que hallan más casos como los de Rika

-Si eso sí

Después de esa conversación, Hermione entendía un poco más esta aceptación por parte de la pelinegra, y siguieron con las pruebas.

Después de un par de horas probándose posibles trajes para la oficina, tomaron un tentempié los cuatro juntos allí mismo (tenían habilitado un recinto para los acompañantes) y pasaron a las prendas de calle.

Aunque a Hermione eso de ir de compras le daba un poco igual (no es que lo odiara, pero prefería ir a la biblioteca o ver una buena película en el cine, antes de ir de tienda en tienda buscando ropa, solo por el mero hecho de probársela y no por necesidad), debía de reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo.

Christopher había logrado que nuestra castaña se relajara y ahora, mientras se probaba vaqueros, camisetas, camisas, tops, chaquetas, faldas y un sin fin de combinaciones y prendas, no podía evitar sentirse con el síndrome "pretty woman" y por una razón que no entendía, mientras "desfilaba", delante de las dos serpientes y el estilista, conjuntos y mas conjuntos de ropa, en su mente no hacia mas que repetirse la canción de Katy Perry, Hot N' Cold ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero hacia que cambiarse cada dos por tres fuese más divertido.

Pasaba la media mañana y ahora estaban con los trajes de fiesta. Hermione accedió a probarse como mucho 10 vestidos, no podía más.

Todos los trajes eran elegantes, pero el que dejo sin aliento a nuestro platinado fue un vestido sin mangas de color verde esmeralda, cerca del costado izquierdo había una serpiente plateada que subía hasta salirse del vestido y cruzar el tórax, perdiéndose hacia la parte de atrás del traje por el lado derecho del cuello (http : // www . fotoranking . es / show . php ? img= 61433 _ TrajeFiesta01 . JPG . html pero de los colores que dije xD)

-Estoy seguro, sin temor a equivocarme, que si vas a un partido de Quidditch vestida así, al menos que los equipos sean femeninos, no jugaría ninguno, solo te verían babeando- dijo Christopher, sonriente

-Querido, las chicas tampoco jugarían, porque se morirían de la envidia y solo pensarían en como arrancarle el vestido- carcajeo Pansy

-Eso de llevar una serpiente no es que haga mucha gracia, pero he de reconocer que es muy elegante y me gusta- acepto Hermione

-Ese traje te queda perfecto, aun mejor que los otros, que ya es decir- halagó Christopher

-Bueno pues creo que con esto hemos terminado, además se esta haciendo tarde ¿Qué si comemos en el restaurante de siempre? Así llevo a Hermione para que conozca el sitio- propuso Draco

-Me parece perfecto, pero antes tengo que arreglar en envío de las prendas, así no iremos cargados- dijo Christopher- Pansy querida ¿vienes conmigo o te adelantas con ellos?

-Mejor voy contigo, así podemos dejar a la parejita un ratito a solas- dijo picara, haciendo sonrojar a Hermione-yo también quiero opinar sobre las prendas que le enviaremos "extras" a Granger

Así el matrimonio Prounier se dirigió a deliberar y la "parejita" se encamino hacia uno de los restaurantes más caros de todo el mundo mágico. Al llegar, Hermione agradeció mentalmente el haberse dejado convencer sobre lo de ir vestida con uno de los caros conjuntos que se había probado, sino, estaba segura que el metre ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a dejarla entrar.

-Ricos bastardos- pensó indignada mientras ambos, se sentaban en una mesa reservada para cuatro.

* * *

Estoy infinitamente agradecida a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentario. Estoy muy feliz! :D

Antes que nada, os debo una disculpa, se que llevo mucho sin actualizar (un mes entero T.T) pero es que tengo demasiado trabajo, como todo el mundo se ha ido de vacaciones, los que nos quedamos estamos hasta arriba de trabajo. Cuando llego a casa estoy tan cansada que mis neuronas se van de paseo, y así es imposible escribir nada. Este cap esta hecho a cachitos. Lo normal (al menos en mi) es que escriba cada cap en 3 o 4 tandas, pero este practicamente, cada parrafo esta escrito en días diferentes. He intentado Homogeneizarlo. Espero que os guste el resultado.

Por desgracia, hasta que no se acabe la epoca estival, seguramente me pasara lo mismo con el siguiente cap y hasta mediados de Septiembre no pueda actualizar. Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar lo antes posible :)

En este cap se van de compras ¿quien no desearia un novio así? Admito que no soy de las que se pirran por ir de tienda en tienda a gastar con una posesa, pero yo amaria el detalle *-* Pero que cuco es nuestro Malfoy. ¿os imaginais cuando vuelvan a casa y practicamente la ropa no les deje entrar ni al comedor? Sera interesante escribirlo...cuando llegue el momento ;)

Una mencion especial a quienes me dejan sus apreciados y muy anelados reviews! alastor82, cintia black, Abril, SMaris, laura granger, Lil/Margi (Por partida doble amiga :) aunque... menuda manera de meter presion xD) Isabela-Domi, Cristy..., clarice, Amia, clio, Delfina-yuuko, Moshina, Andrux, ZarethMalfoy, Esmeralda, luna-maga, ale, zephyr potter, Kmylita y Diable Dreams.

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio

Danara-chan


	12. Chapter 12

Antes que nada os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que con vuestros comentarios me habéis animado a seguir con la historia.

Tengo muchas cosas que contaros, muchas razones por las que he tardado tanto pero pueden resumirse (mejor, que tampoco os quiero aburrir)

Como todo el mundo sabrá, la crisis esta durando mas de lo esperado y apenas hay trabajo, desde hace un año que la cosa esta mal, y no parece que valla a mejorar a corto plazo. Yo aun trabajo, pero la cosa cada vez esta peor y estoy interiormente intranquila desde hace ya demasiado tiempo (cosa que no es sana, pero por desgracia es lo que hay). Llevo así una temporada, pero hará cosa de un mes (después de meses sin escribir, sin ni siquiera con el animo de intentarlo) me volví a meter en mi cuenta de Fanfiction y me lleve una grata sorpresa. Aun si no actualizaba, aun si llevaba tanto tiempo sin seguir la historia, aun tenia comentarios nuevos. Eso me animo, me releí mi propia historia, cambie algunas faltas o frases que no me convencían y ¡me gusto!

Lo cierto es que después de la primera revisión llegué a la conclusión de que verdaderamente quiero hacer mi propia historia y llevo todo este ultimo mes cambiando datos, (me tire mas de una semana para buscar unos nombres dignos para los protagonistas, incluso con unas compañeras de trabajo, les pedí que me dijeran nombres de hombre y mujer que origen ingles, a tipo tormenta de ideas).

Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo lo que seria el capitulo 12 y me estoy planteando el abrir un bloc o algo para colgar mi historia ya que no podría actualizar esta al no ser un Dramione.

Lo cierto es que desde hace unos 5 / 6 años que tengo el sueño de escribir un libro, un libro que guste, un libro que haga reír, intrigarse, alegrarse, sorprenderse, sonrojarse, incluso picarse con algún personaje.

Una historia que apasione, un personaje con el que enamorarse, uno con el que identificarse, una trama que enganche… tantas cosas para que cuando termines de leer hasta la última hoja, te deje con ese agridulce sabor de boca que es terminar un buen libro.

Es un sueño y es uno complicado pero a menos que escriba mis propias historias, con mis propios personajes, con mi propio mundo no podrá ser.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS

Cuando escriba tres o cuatro capítulos nuevos (no se cuanto tardare) seguramente creare un bloc y colgare periódicamente los capítulos desde el principio (o al meno eso tengo pensado, aun no me convence). Si llego a hacerlo, colgare la dirección del bloc en mi perfil, para que, si queréis, poder seguir la trama.

Saludos, Danara (una escritora aficionada)


End file.
